The Prophecy
by Anarya of Lorien
Summary: COMPLETE... Legolas has a surprise waiting for him back home. Sorry for the long wait!Please read and review. My summary is as hopeless as a spirit from the Barrowdowns. So, if you will...
1. The abduction

**Disclaimer**: OK! I don't own any of the LOtR characters. But I do own Isilya! And the plot is mine. If there are any characters in this that resemble anybody dead or alive, then it is plain luck.

This is my first LOtR fic. So, please be kind enough to give me your reviews. Thank you.

**The Prophesy**

**Prologue:** A time after the war of the ring. When everyone was happy that the evil was over, a new or perhaps a forgotten enemy rears his head. Now, the three friends travel to a land quite east to Mordor. New adventures await them. And new friends and trials too!

****

**Chapter 1 (the abduction)**

The rain splattered in the stony courtyard. A shadow moved noiselessly through the walls that separated the apparition from the heavily armored guards of Minas Terith. In it's hand it held a sword whose black hilt glowed a ghostly blue. Only the sharp intake of breath could tell that the creature in the hood was living. It lifted its sword into both its hands, which looked like they had stayed underwater for too long.

"At last the prophecy is to be fulfilled."

The shadow moved without any sound and with a flick of a hand had the two guards that guarded the front doors of the palace of Minas Terith down.

"Let me find you Elven prince!" it hissed and as if sniffing for its victim, the shadow turned abruptly to its left and walked as fast as the wind.

* * *

"You must breathe Arwen! It will do good to the both of you!" the old woman smiled at the woman on the bed. Arwen clutched the white satin sheets and screamed. She was about to deliver the heir of Gondor into the world. Her white dress clung to her form with sweat and her pale face was bathed with perspiration. The old woman pressed Arwen's hand and smiled reassuringly.

Meanwhile outside the closed doors of the room where his child was to come, Aragorn looked at the closed door with worry and anxiety in his features. When another scream erupted, he turned towards his best friend,

"Legolas, I am anxious mellon amin!"

The wood elf patted his friend's shoulder in an assuring gesture and nodded his head.

"You worry too much! Arwen is safe and your child shall soon smile at the face of his father! You are fortunate mellon amin! Very fortunate indeed!"

Aragorn nodded. "I thank you Legolas! For all that you have done for Minas Terith and us! I hope you would be glad to learn that I have decided that you be the god father of this child."

Legolas' eyes went wide as he heard this. But he slowly smiled and nodded.

"I am honoured my friend! I am quite honoured indeed!"

Just then, an ear-piercing scream erupted their conversation. Aragorn ran towards the closed door and banged with his fist.

"Arwen! Somebody, I command you to open this door! Now!"

The door slowly opened to reveal the midwife walk out with a satisfied smile in her face. She turned to Aragorn and bowed.

"It would please his majesty to know that he has a daughter to cherish now!"

Aragorn clutched the midwife gently and to her greatest surprise, hugged her gently.

For a moment she felt lost but then, her old eyes misted with tears. Tears, which did not remain withheld.

When the king slowly withdrew the embrace, she looked into the eyes of the ruler and smiled.

"You have given me the pleasure of a son Aragorn! May your reign rule for ever!"

Aragorn smiled and removing a ring of mithril from his finger, he gently placed it into her withered hands.

"And you have loved me like a mother."

The old woman smiled and bowed once more and left. Aragorn turned to look at Legolas.

"Mellon amin, my daughter awaits!"

Legolas smiled and followed his friend into the room. There on a huge white bed, lay Arwen in a slumber induced by fatigue. By her side a bundle lay. A bundle from which gurgles came to signal the presence of a small elven child. The fair face smiled at the sight of her father. Aragorn smiled as tears traced down his cheek.

" Welcome to Gondor my daughter!"

He then turned to Arwen who was lying in a slumber. He smiled.

"Sleep well my love. Rest for you will get none when our daughter demands attention."

Legolas had entered the room now. Aragorn turned to his best friend and smiled.

"I have a princess to cherish for now and forever."

"And I am happy for the three of you." He replied. But just as he finished saying that, there was a loud crash as the window near them shattered. Aragorn instinctively shielded his newborn child as he turned to see the source of this utterly rude disturbance.

There it stood, a cloaked figure. In its hand it had a huge sword, which was glowing a pale blue.

When it spoke, it was a raspy whisper.

"Give me the child King of Gondor, then I shall leave you and the ones you love to rest in peace. If you resist, then I shall be forced to kill every person in this room if I have to take the child."

Aragorn glared at the apparition.

"What do you want? What insolence you have that you claim the princess of Gondor as if she were a mere child!"

The cloaked figure drew in a raspy breath as if checking for patience.

"I know that she is no mere child. That is why, foolish mortal that I come to claim her. Now give her to me!" the figure raised its clammy hands and as though a tempest had hit them, the two warriors fell down. But the child gently floated towards the intruder. It caught the bundle and giving out a cruel high pitched laugh, disappeared into a swarm of black sand that flew through open window.

It was a while before Aragorn regained his senses. He turned around to find Legolas getting up to his feet and feeling himself for injuries. He then turned to look at Arwen who was lying there.

"Aragorn."

"Call my best warriors Legolas and we shall ride to find my daughter."

"Aragorn!" but this voice was that of Arwen. Aragorn rushed to her side.

"Where is our child?" she asked with confusion in her eyes as though the grey eyes of her husband dreaded some unhappy news. Aragorn remained silent.

"Aragorn! Where is our child?"

Aragorn turned to Legolas who on seeing his friend's eyes understood the meaning of what he wanted. He slowly walked towards the door and gently closed it leaving the two inside. Aragorn was going to find it hard to tell Arwen what had really happened. As he thought of the recent happening, his mind reeled. What was that thing? A Nazgul? But all of them died in the war of the ring. It was incredulous to think that they would come back.

As he was thinking, a hand placed itself onto his right shoulder. Legolas turned back instantaneously to see to his surprise,

"Gandalf?!"

The wizard smiled at the elf and nodded. Legolas' face was filled with confusion.

"But how? You sailed to the undying lands! How are you back here?"

Gandalf's smile faltered a little. He turned to face the room where Aragorn was probably telling his heartbroken wife about the disappearance of their child.

"I have heard. I have come. The state of the present matters need my attention or so the Eldar think."

Legolas frowned at this information. He then turned to the door where Aragorn now stood when a scream ran from the room. He turned to Gandalf,

"What was that thing?"

Gandalf lowered his head. " I have no better idea than you. But there is a scroll, which I shall open in front of Aragorn at a council, which you and Gimli shall attend. All four of us shall travel to wherever the fates deem us to go."

Legolas shook his head. "I don't understand anything! Is this going to lead us to Mordor?"

Gandalf shook his head. "No. Somewhere farther away, towards east, we shall go."

Legolas nodded. Now he needed to wait for Gimli as well. Funny he thought. Such a reunion would have made him happy but it was indeed a very sad time for them all.

* * *

So, How was it? There will be a plot involved (Duh!) so, keep your reviews coming. Please encourage this first time author with your constructive criticisms! U


	2. The Council Meets

**Disclaimer**: OK! I don't own any of the LOtR characters. But I do own Isilya! And the plot is mine. If there are any characters in this that resemble anybody dead or alive, then it is plain luck.

The Prophesy 

**Prologue:** A time after the war of the ring. When everyone was happy that the evil was over, a new or perhaps a forgotten enemy rears his head. Now, the three friends travel to a land quite east to Mordor. New adventures await them. And new friends and trials too!

****

**Chapter 1 (The Council Meets)**

"Well if that is decided then we had better go!" Gimli said.

"But Gimli, you only know that my child has been taken away! Where will we go looking for her? I had not even the chance to name my daughter!" Aragorn's shoulder slumped and he dissolved into tears.

Legolas sighed and turned to Gandalf. He was looking at the king with an expression that they could not read. At last Gandalf spoke.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you should not cry when your kith and kin need your shoulder to lean upon! It is not right! Now listen to me Aragorn, you daughter has been taken by a minion of a very powerful wizard."

Legolas looked up at this and even before he could stop himself he said, "Saruman?"

Gandalf looked sharply at Legolas. He sighed and shook his head.

"Had it been Saruman, then we would never need to worry for I would have your daughter in your arms by night fall! But it is not! It is an evil that is older than the wise wizards!"

Legolas felt his blood run chill. "Is it Morgoth himself then?"

Gandalf looked sharply at him. "Speak not of such evil prince elf! We are in too much trouble already! Morgoth shall not taunt you or Middle Earth for now! Morgoth is not the only ancient evil that Middle Earth has seen! Be sure of that!"

"Then what is it? Tell us Gandalf! What does to dwarf have to offer so that the heir of Gondor is back to her rightful parents?"

Gandalf nodded his head as though contemplating something with himself.

"We need to find the minion first. For from him, we shall have further lead to anywhere! And thank the Valar I know where he is!"

"Gandalf, will you kindly be a little bit clearer?" Aragorn pleaded. The wizard looked at him for a minute before replying,

"Very well! The enemy we face names herself as Nwalme."

Legolas sat upright at this. "We are to fight a woman?"

"A sorceress. The most powerful sorceress in the entire Middle Earth! She remained silent when Morgoth waged war for the Silmarils. She remained silent when Esildor defeated the forces of Sauron and she remained silent when Aragorn and the Fellowship defeated Sauron. But now she stirs."

Gimli who was listening to what the wizard had said asked in quite a gruff tone.

"Then why has she bothered to wake up now?"

Gandalf nodded at Gimli as though he had accepted this question from him.

"I asked the same question, and the reply was this scroll." He pointed to the tightly wrapped scroll on the table. Naturally all attention turned to the scroll, which looked too old to be read properly. Gandalf gazed at all three of them and then spoke,

"And now I will open this to be read." Saying so, he opened the scroll and with a final look at the company before him and smiling at their rapt attention, he started,

"_When the sky was new and the legends, deeds done yesterday _

__

_There walked a maiden, whose life was to be as it may- _

__

_Stretch for now and forever! Deeds of dark were planned!_

_In that eternal life! Arrogance rose and peace waned!_

_Then when the force sees fit, there shall be a virgin-_

_Who when she deems a year on life, shall cause a fall!_

_An elven child to a mortal father – the warrior for tomorrow!_

_She shall slay the Torment that shall rise!_

_ With the terror of the west evil shall be despised._

_Heed oh Torment for now you hear!_

_ Your Death draws ever so near!"_

"That my friends, was the prophecy."

Aragorn rubbed his brow as though it seemed to hurt him. "But why would my daughter want to kill a sorceress who has done nothing wrong! The prophecy speaks her name as Torment but she has not tormented anybody! It doesn't make sense!"

Gandalf seated himself in his chair. He folded the scroll back and said in a deep voice,

"Aragorn, do not judge the world by what lies around you! The world is a big arena where most of the events go unnoticed sometimes! Nwalme or Torment as her Name means is very much such an incident in herself! The region around her is filled with evil! She has been killing any female child that is born in her land for fear of the prophecy! But now she knows that her destroyer is from Gondor and so, she sends her minions to fetch her! She is said to have supplied Morgoth with help!"

Gimli interrupted, "But you said she remained silent!"

Gandalf smirked darkly, "well, she did remain silent! After the war was over! She killed the entire army herself to spare the shame of defeat! The world never knows certain cruelties!"

The entire room was shocked. Aragorn was the one who spoke next, "But the prophecy speaks of my daughter being victorious when she is one year old! How can a mere child of one year claim victory over such powerful an enemy?"

Legolas and Gimli nodded their head. Gandalf sighed and replied, "That is still in the dark! But be sure of this Aragorn! Your child is the one spoken of in the prophecy!"

Aragorn nodded his head and turned to the others, "then my friends, shall you come with me?"

Legolas stood up and shouldered his quiver for answer and Gimli wiped the dust off his axe. Aragorn gave a relieved smile as he said,

"I thought so!"

And so, the next morning, the group of a wizard, a man, an elf and a dwarf, set out for the fortress of Nwalme.


	3. The Host of Warrior elleth

**Disclaimer**: OK! I don't own any of the LOtR characters. But I do own Isilya! And the plot is mine. If there are any characters in this that resemble anybody dead or alive, then it is plain luck.

**The Prophesy**

**Prologue:** A time after the war of the ring. When everyone was happy that the evil was over, a new or perhaps a forgotten enemy rears his head. Now, the three friends travel to a land quite east to Mordor. New adventures await them. And new friends and trials too!

**A/N: **I would like to thank the following reviewers for reviewing my story and thus encouraging me and giving me pointers. You people make the world go around! U

**JessieRose: **The first reviewer of this story, you helped me through the time when I thought if this story was ever good enough to be published! I have acknowledged your correction and shall be changing it immediately! Thank you!

**Leggylover2004: **Thanks a bunch for your reviews! I loved it!

**Gods**-**girl2004: **Thanks for your reviews as well! I will keep updating as soon as I can!

* * *

**Chapter 3 (The host of warrior elleth)**

The party of four had left the capital city of Minas Tirith four days ago and was now on a long journey to distant lands of the east. Aragorn was quiet for most of the journey and it was the job of Legolas and Gimli to start any conversation and end them. Gandalf who was riding Shadowfax seemed immersed in the scroll. They were crossing Mordor when Gandalf spoke,

"There was evil here once!"

Aragorn looked at Gandalf. "Does it sleep for eternity? Or will it claim my family as well?"

Gandalf looked at Aragorn with fleeting pity in his glance. "You fret too much lord! Your child shall save middle earth and you should be grateful for that! The prophecy shall come true! Now don't you worry!"

Aragorn glared at Gandalf but remained silent. Legolas and Gimli could merely shake their heads. They knew it would be hard for Aragorn but knew that all of this happened for a purpose.

Just as they passed Mordor's distant eastern borders, they found a green wooded area. Aragorn stopped his horse to gaze at the region in surprise. Legolas stopped his white steed too. He turned to Gandalf,

"What is this place Mithrandir? We have never seen any region as this before! Where are you leading us?"

Gandalf stopped Shadowfax.

"This my friends, is the region east of Mordor. The country here is named Edona. The people are warrior like and it is better that we behave with a little respect to them. The minion of Nwalme is to the south from where we stand. Another day's journey shall take us there! Now let us not waste time and hurry."

This was their cue to speed up their horses. Gimli who was sitting behind Legolas as usual was grumbling.

"Behave with respect! Does Gandalf not know that we helped defeat Mordor? Is this country more dangerous than that?"

As if to answer his question, an arrow whizzed past his head and stuck to the tree behind them. The party stopped and listened for any possible movement but none seemed to come. Then, as if called, three cloaked figures dropped from the oak trees in front of them. Legolas turned his head slowly to see five more such figures behind them. He then turned to Aragorn and whispered,

"There are five more behind us."

Aragorn merely nodded and picked up his sword from its sheath. But that must have been the best thing he could have avoided doing as the cloaked figure in the middle extended its hand and as though a strong gale had blown upon him, Aragorn's sword fell from his hand onto the ground. He turned to see the mysterious warrior lowering its hand. The next instance the other seven of them raised their dark brown bows and aimed at the party. Gandalf glared at Aragorn who was looking at the turn of events rather astonished and bemused.

Gandalf then spoke to the figure, which had earlier disarmed Aragorn.

"I, Mithrandir come here asking for friendship. I pray you allow us to pass."

The cloaked figure slowly removed the hood from its face to reveal an elleth (female elf). She had light grey eyes and white hair. But she did not look old at all! Her skin was dark and that complemented her appearance more than anything. She turned to look at the rest of her party and they all lowered their bows at the silent command of her eyes. She then turned to Gandalf who was smiling at her. But she merely scowled.

"Tell me 'Mithrandir', why should I believe you? I have never heard of you before and what assurance do you give us that you are not the game of Nwalme the torment?"

Aragorn stiffened as he heard her name. " You are her enemy as well?"

The elleth glared at Aragorn as she hissed, " isn't it obvious? But are you her enemy?"

Gandalf cut in before Aragorn could open his mouth, "his daughter is the one mentioned in the prophecy, mighty one."

The elleth looked at Aragorn again but this time there was astonishment in her eyes.

"Really! What proof have you got?"

Gandalf deftly got down from his steed, but the rest of the archers pointed their arrows at him. Legolas turned to see that all of them were elleth warriors. He then turned to see Gandalf retrieve the scroll that spoke of the prophecy towards the elleth in front of him. She deftly got it from him and after staring at it for a moment; she turned to Gandalf and smiled, nodding her head. She signaled the other warriors to lower their hoods and lower their weapon. She then turned towards Gandalf and said returning the scroll with reverence.

"You must pardon us Mithrandir. These are time when we can trust nobody! The evil one has been keen to get into our territory, which is the only place where she has not been able to gain control! We humbly apologize for not trusting you. May you give us the honor of treating the ones included in the prophecy to be treated with respect and honor in our humble lodgings!"

She motioned towards the five elleth behind her and they nodded and moved forward within their line of sight. She then turned towards the four of them who now stood beside their horses; Aragorn had just straightened himself after retrieving his fallen sword. As he caught her eye, the elleth flashed him an apologetic smile for which Aragorn smiled and nodded gently as if accepting her apologies. She then turned to Gandalf and to Legolas, who now stood to his right,

"Let me introduce myself as Isilya. I am the March warden in the woods of Edona where you my good sirs stand now. I am honoured to accompany you to the halls of my mistress, the queen of Edona." She then turned to look at Legolas who was staring at her. She smiled at him and replied,

"It is heartening to know another Ilkorin elf! Lord – er – what is you good name sir?"

"Legolas Greenleaf." He replied. Isilya nodded. "Lord Greenleaf! You must be from the woodland realm!"

"I am from Mirkwood. I am their heir prince."

"I know. I must say Mirkwood must be busy nowadays not to respond to the calls of the Edonians! We have tried contacting the king for a long time now!"

Legolas blushed a little under the piercing stare of the elleth before him. "we had an evil lord of our own to handle."

The elleth smiled at this and said, "I knew your grandfather Legolas, he was a very good elf. An able leader and understanding friend he was and it gladdens me to say you take after him."

Legolas looked at her abruptly. Did the Mirkwood elves know of the Edonians? Why hadn't anybody told him such a class existed? He was brought out of his reverie when Gimli nudged him slightly and motioned him to follow Isilya. He could not do anything but follow.

* * *

So, how is it? My imagination got the better of me and I can't believe I wrote a chapter this big! Good or bad, you can tell me! Any positive constructive criticism is welcome! More to come! So, review away!

- Anarya of Lorien.


	4. The Unusual

**Disclaimer**: Now you guys and gals out there! You know I don't own any original characters! So please skip this part and be happily on your way to the fic 'cause we all know what I'm going to be saying! I don't own LOtR. I know it is depressing!

The Prophesy 

**Gods**-**girl2004: **Thank you for reviewing again! U

**Lyn: **I thank you with all my heart for correcting me! People who give us aspiring writers pointers like this are the best critics in the world! Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 4 (The unusual…)**

"You never told us there were elves this far into the east! We could have called for help! OI! Gandalf! Answer me!"

"Gimli, son of Gloin, they do not involve themselves in the matters of the west! So now keep your mouth where it has to be and follow me."

The dwarf grunted an apology and turned to his best friend who was looking around him at the ellith who were escorting them to the queen. They all looked like dangerous warriors and it unnerved him to think that his grandfather who, bless his soul was now resting in Valinor knew these elves. But to his surprise, he saw that the male elves were also with white hair. The men seemed to be guarding the city while the women were monitoring the borders! That meant the women were treated equal! This was new!

"Lord Greenleaf, we have arrived at the palace, now I advice you to be wary of queen Vala. She is a little – what can we say, wacky?"

Legolas looked at Isilya in a bemused sort of way when the palace doors opened and the foursome moved in.

Even thought Legolas had been to many elven palaces and even though he had been brought up in one, he was quite charmed by the palace hall he stood at the present. The walls were of a mithril glitter. The tapestries and banners that adorned these glistening walls were that of great lords and ladies of their kingdom. Upon the throne, right in front of them sat an elleth of such grace that light radiated from her. She was wearing a golden robe that seemed to flow upon her body, upon her raven black hair, a gold and mithril circlet gleamed, in her hand, she held a staff that had a star designed in the elven fashion. Legolas stared at the seated queen as if in a trance,

"Is it my eyes deceiving me or do I stand in the gracious presence of Varda herself!"

The queen smiled and indicated them to rise with her fair hand.

" Arise my children! I Vala, the queen of the Edonians, welcome you into my halls. Come have a seat weary travelers!"

Gandalf smiled at the invitation and got up from his knee and slowly walked towards the queen. She smiled at the Istari and nodded her head,

"Ah! Mithrandir himself! My halls are gladdened. And he comes with the seeker of the prophecy! This is my lucky day indeed! But who are these two?"

Legolas and Gimli stepped forward. Legolas smiled at the queen and bowed down. "I am Legolas Greenleaf-"

"-Ah! Of Mirkwood! I know you! You are a wood-elf! No doubt!" Legolas looked abruptly at the queen and she wore the same expression Galadriel would have worn had she been reading his mind. She then turned to Gimli.

"And Gimli, the friend of elves! We welcome you too!" Gimli seemed struck for a moment but then, a small smile crept up his bearded mouth and he bowed down.

Vala turned to Gandalf. " The journey you have chosen is tough and dangerous! But the consequences if you lose are too catastrophic to predict! May you and your men find peace and quite for days to come before you travel again into the dark lands of the Torment."

"Thank you your majesty."

Vala smiled. She then nodded as though pleased before continuing, "My March Warden may proclaim me – er – wacky!" Legolas thought he felt Isilya cringe slightly at this. Vala's smile remained benign on her warrior as though that of a mother on her child. She then continued, "but I think you need a guide. So, when you decide to leave, I shall send with you, Silme or 'starlight' as her name suggests and her horse, Amrûn meaning sunrise or the Orient. May they guide your path true." At this, she cast a teasing look at Legolas who looked at the hall floor to avoid the confusion he felt in his heart.

She then looked at Gandalf, who now stood in front of her,

"And now Mithrandir, we rest and rejoice."

* * *

"Why ever did she look at me like that?"

Gimli looked exasperated at his best friend, "Legolas my lad, I don't think you are feeling well! I give you a dwarf's word, I don't know what you are talking about!"

Legolas looked at the fountain, before which both of them were seated. They had been there for a day and now at midnight, the restless duo had taken up strolling the gardens for a change. They seated themselves by a vast fountain whose gurgling music seemed to bring a little bit of comfort.

"Why didn't these people take any part in the war of the ring?" Legolas asked looking at his reflection in the water basin of the fountain.

"If you an elf can't answer that question, then what can a dwarf do?" Gimli replied honestly.

"I know why they didn't." a voice came out of the darkness. Legolas turned to see Aragorn seated there, hunched over dropping stones into the basin of water which seemed to repel the stones gently back to his hands, as though enjoying it very much.

"You do? Who told you?"

"Gandalf." Aragorn simply stated. Legolas turned to look at the fountain. "Why?"

"Because, they were busy protecting their own children."

Legolas looked at Aragorn confused. "What do you mean?"

Aragorn turned to look at Legolas, "do you know what orcs were?"

Legolas replied even more confused, "nasty creatures!"

Aragorn laughed a little. "Let me rephrase. What orcs WERE? Once." Legolas seemed to understand what Aragorn was saying,

"Some say they were elves who were utterly cursed!"

"Nwalme has been supplying orcs for Sauron's army." Aragorn simply stated. Legolas stood shocked.

"And the orcs were once these elven children?" he cautiously completed the sentence. Aragorn nodded his head. Gimli now joined the conversation.

"And Gandalf told us SHE REMAINED QUIET??" he thundered. Legolas clamped the dwarf's mouth shut as a few passing elves turned at the noise. They smiled gently at the three of them and moved along. Legolas turned back to Aragorn.

"These people live in fear far greater than ours! I have killed my own kith without knowing it!" he lowered his head.

"Do not grieve over the past, elven prince!"

Legolas turned at the new voice. There a cloaked figure emerged from the darkness. The hood fell down to reveal Isilya.

"We were forced to kill our own children. It cant get worse than that can it?" she smiled sadly at the fountain.

"we have been praying to the Valar that maybe someone will come to put an end to either the evil or to the entire clan of Edona. But now it seems we have hope! May the Valar guide your path good lords! I have a border to watch. So, if you will excuse me!" saying this, she bowed and returned back into the darkness.

Legolas turned to look at Aragorn. His eyes seemed resolute.

"And I thought Sauron was evil! This woman makes even Sauron look innocent! We need to stop this evil from spreading!"

Legolas smiled at this and replied, "I said this before and I say it again, your friends are with you Aragorn!"

Aragorn smiled at this.

"But why did she look at me like that?"

"OH SHUT UP!" roared Gimli. All three of them walked back inside laughing.

* * *

 Anarya of Lorien: So, the number of people going to Nwalme increases! Woo! Who is this 'Silme' and what is it with Vala and her mysterious glances?

Legolas: But why was she looking at me like that?

Anarya of Lorien: Maybe she has a crush on you?!

Legolas: GASP! looks petrified

Anarya of Lorien: Oh well, here's another! Professor Sprout! We need another draught of Mandrake juice! Drags Legolas away who is still petrified

More Chapters to come! Reviews will be WELCOME!!!

* * *


	5. The Starlight appears

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! Yeah! J.R.R. Tolkien owns everything! I own Isilya, Silme and Amrûn and Vala and Nwalme and – well you get the idea!

The Prophesy 

**JessieRose: **I am thankful that you are still following my story! Thank you so much for reviewing! Thank you for having my name added onto your Favorite authors list! I feel loved!

**Slowness: **Thanks for reviewing my story as well! Please continue to encourage people like us guys!

**Lady-Fifi:** thank you for adding my name on the author alert watch list!

Now I would like to thank all my reviewers till date! Thank you for your support and I promise you I shall not disappoint you.

- Anarya of Lorien.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 (The Starlight appears)**

"It is time we left to find the minion."

The queen looked at Gandalf as he spoke. "Yes. Of course! You must leave now for if you delay, he shall take the child to his mistress. Then, I believe you will find it harder than ever! But-" she looked at Legolas who was about to drink from his goblet. He caught her eye and instantaneously coughed on his wine. Gimli started at this and turned to glare at Legolas who had lowered his goblet to look properly at the queen. She smiled at him and spoke to Gandalf though her eyes stayed set on the elf.

"- I believe there are certain things we shall leave it to the umbar (fate) to decide! Certain events have to take place for the betterment of the world. Yes they have to."

Legolas felt his eyes involuntarily lower at this. Would he be playing a part more than what he thought for? For the sake of the Valar, what did she mean by that? He started out of his thoughts as the queen spoke again.

"And here is our contribution for your mission. We present to you our most valiant warrior and the heir of our throne! Silme starlight!"

Legolas looked up to meet the unusual dark brown eyes of an elleth who stood to the right of Vala. She had brown eyes, which was rare for an elf, a race that was blessed with blue or gray eyes. Her hair was brown, which looked almost black. There were prominent white locks here and there and that gave her the look of a wanderer. Her attire was even more unusual. She was wearing dull gray armor, which bore the same star as the staff of Vala. Her mid back hair was tied back in elven fashion. She wore a black shirt underneath her armor that reached her wrists thought her wrists held gauntlets of dull gray. She also wore a skirt which looked like the shortest skirt he had ever seen on any woman, elf or not! It reached just above her knees and her legs were adorned with thick black boots. She had a black quiver strapped behind her full of arrows that had gray-feathered arrows.

She turned to see Legolas stare at her and sent a death glare in his direction. He met her gaze and averted his at once. There was a snort next to him and Legolas turned to see Gimli controlling his laughter. Legolas glared at his dwarf friend and turned to look at the elleth whose name he now knew was Silme. She was talking to Vala.

"May it please my queen to know that I shall serve her till the last breath leaves my body and even after!"

Her voice sounded like that of a maiden with a beautiful voice. But here she was a warrior sent to meet the Torment. The irony was painful. Vala smiled at her foster child.

"You mother, she who died fighting your enemy, shall be proud of your valour when you are through this mission my child! Remember your mother and her sister the greatest warriors Edona has ever seen! Until then, Namárië!" she then kissed Silme on the forehead and moved slowly back. Silme turned towards Gandalf and smiled,

"My mother told me of the Istari of the west! Though we considered it a legend more than anything else! Welcome Mithrandir!"

Gandalf embraced the elleth and as he drew back sighed and said, "alas we wish now that legends would have remained so! Then-"

"I understand." Silme smiled. She then turned to the others. They bowed before her and she did the same. As she straightened, her eyes caught those of Aragorn.

"Your worries will be gone in the near future my lord! I beg of you to have more patience and trust our people. We offer you little but that is all we have left!"

Aragorn stared at her surprised. Could she read his mind? For he was thinking of his daughter and his own uselessness at that precise moment! He nodded and smiled a little. She then turned to Legolas, he stiffened involuntarily as she smiled a little, if she was going to look at him mysteriously like her queen, he was going to lose his sanity. But she merely bowed and said,

"Silme, daughter of Sulé, is pleased to be at the acquaintance of the prince of Mirkwood."

She straightened up and with what Legolas could have sworn was a smirk, turned to face Gimli. But as she introduced herself as a friend to Gimli, Legolas was left to ponder as to what that smirk had meant.

**

* * *

**

The next day the four warriors for the west along with Silme were to leave further east. Just then Legolas noticed her coming out of the palace halls out to the roads that was flanked on both sides by elves from the entire city. She seemed famous among her people. They threw flowers at the travelers wishing them luck but deep within their hearts laid dread of what was to happen of the future and of Silme. Would she make it? But Silme seemed happy and sad at the same time. As she caught up with Gandalf who was leading Shadowfax out of the city by foot, she was completely sad. He seemed to notice this change as he called out to nobody in particular,

"The light of the stars is dim!"

Silme looked up and smiled a little. She then turned back once to wave back a final wave. She then looked back into Gandalf's face and said,

"My mother went out to meet Nwalme with her sister, in the same way as I do now! And I stood here at the edge of the city, with a bouquet of flowers in hand. She stopped and kissed my forehead. Little did I know that it would be our final meeting." Tiny rivulets flowed down her cheeks. She hurriedly brushed them away. She then turned to Gandalf and said,

"I must call Amrûn Mithrandir! I can't walk all the way!" she then whistled shrilly. Legolas stopped his horse suddenly. This caused Gimli to almost fall do as he was sleeping behind his friend.

"Huh? Wha- what happened?"

"Look now for Amrûn comes!" Legolas whispered. Gimli blearily opened his eyes and stared stupidly at the horizon. But the next moment, his eyes were fully open and there he saw,

"Amrûn, the orient! What specialties does this horse have that Vala was so eloquent about?"

Gimli scoffed for there stood a magnificent black steed whose coat glowed in the sunlight. But the next moment as though to answer his question, two gleaming black wings arose from the shoulders of the horse and he flew towards them. Legolas looked amusedly at Gimli who was staring at the flying beast with a gaping mouth. He shut his friend's mouth non-chalantly and turned to face the horse which now landed beside Silme. It had pearly white eyes, which seemed to make it both terrible and beautiful to behold. Amrûn was bridled with a grey and black bridle and a black saddle awaited his mistress whom he was more than ready to bear by the way he neighed as she spoke to him,

"are you ready to meet the Torment Amrûn? Are you ready for revenge?" the horse reared and unmistakably nodded his head. Gandalf laughed and said,

"now here is an extraordinary steed! One of the Maereas?"

Silme shook her head as she placed her black bow behind her just like Legolas and took the reins,

" he belongs to the race that carried the Valar during a time forgotten! None remember those times now! Except our clan!"

"even before Valinor was built?" Legolas interrupted. Silme turned to meet his gaze. She slowly nodded her head,

"One of the few treasures that was almost lost when the island where the Valar resided was destroyed by Morgoth."

"it is ancient then! May I then ask you age my lady?"

Silme raised her eyebrows at this but then she slowly smiled and said, "Oh but I am merely fifteen centuries old! Younger than you Lord Greenleaf!"

Legolas felt himself blush at this and he stopped any further questions. She then turned to Gandalf who was riding with her in the front with Aragorn and Legolas bring up the rear.

" and so we begin our journey with hope and smiles! Let us pray it remains this way. Let us pray that my mother guide my path, Mithrandir!"

Gandalf slowly smiled and patted the young elleth on the shoulder.

"that she will my child! That she will!"

and so they rode into the distance.

**

* * *

**

The cloaked figure crouched before the throne.

"I await further orders from the Mistress." It said in clipped tones as though it would have been glad to be anywhere but there in front of the filth that sat on that throne. Nwalme must have been out of her mind to trust one of these! Its own kinsman for sure! But still…

"you seem to be immersed in your thoughts my dear Mila! What is it? Is it too much of a burden carrying out orders?"

"No."

the figure on the throne laughed.

"I hear, Silme is approaching us even as we speak to seek revenge for the death of Sulé!"

the cloaked figure shuddered.

" you must know the prowess of Silme! She is not to be taken easily like this."

The figure stiffened. "I know what I have to do! You dare to advice me? Common filth!" she raised one hand and the hood of the cloak covering the crouched figure fell. A woman once beautiful scowled at the throne. Her face was almost withered as though she had been decaying under water. But it was the curse! The day she betrayed her sister, she had become one like the ones she had helped. Her niece Silme was approaching them and what did this pitiful creature before her know?

"Nwalme wouldn't want you to be so arrogant Wenya! I know Silme! I knew her mother! I knew my sister and her pitiful family! They are strong and brave! Silme is more like her mother and look what my dear sister did to me?"

she threw down her cloak to reveal a thin body clothed in a sweeping robe. But still the clammy skin made her look more dead and decayed than live and healthy. The figure on the throne got up and slowly walked down. A woman with long black hair, her light gray eyes bore into Mila. She placed her hand into her long black sleeves and drew out a slender bottle. It contained a black oily liquid. She placed it into the thin hands of the elleth before her.

"Nwalme must really like you Mila! For she has this antidote for you! You shall regain you old self, but only as long as you are truthful to her! So beware! She will know the instant you switch sides!"

"I never do that!"

Wenya smirked. "Now is that so? Who was it that betrayed Sulé? Who was it that switched sides then?"

Mila scowled at Wenya. "I did it for Nwalme!"

"and you shall do it again! Go kill Silme on the way. Let them never reach this tower. I shall take the child to Nwalme and there she shall remain till death claims her forever!"

Wenya's laughter echoed in the empty halls.

Somewhere in the far west, Arwen started awake,

"My daughter!" but all she saw was darkness. She turned to her right. "Aragorn our child! She's gone. Aragorn! Ara-" only then did she remember that her husband had left to bring their child back. Arwen Undomiel fell back onto her bed crying bitterly.

**

* * *

**

So, the plot thickens! I know that the first born of Aragorn was Eldarion and it was a 'he' but that shall be taken care as well! You shall know of it in the ending chapters. So until then I cant give you much info onto that! Sorry!

But anyway, please read and review!

- Anarya of Lorien.


	6. The clash from the past

**Disclaimer**: LOtR is the property of J.R.R.Tolkein and if I did own then Legolas would be a particle theorist and Sauron would be doing the soprano with Pavarotti. So there! 

**A/N:** since I was suffering from malaria for the past few days, I was not able to update! I am so sorry guys!

The Prophesy 

* * *

**Chapter 6 (The clash from the past)**

" It wouldn't be long now! We should be approaching the glade any time now!" Silme said aloud as she turned Amrûn to the right. True to her words, a green thickly wooded enclosure greeted them.

"The glade of Laerwen. She is the March Warden here. We will rest here and probably continue our journey due east from tomorrow. We have been traveling south too long. No matter how much we were to try, Nwalme knows we are approaching her."

Gandalf nodded. "We all know that dark forces spy on good! Don't we?" he turned to the group. They smiled ruefully. They were aware that the Istari talked of Sauron. And they wouldn't forget him in a hurry. Legolas rode Arod close to Amrûn who was riding with pace matching that of Shadowfax. The rest were having trouble keeping pace with them.

"Silme, would you mind slowing down? We are not blessed with steeds so fast as yours!"

Silme smiled at him. Legolas averted his eyes just then. He didn't know why? Her smile reminded him of Vala and her gaze.

"I shall remember that in the future lord Legolas! But we must get moving and we must positively reach the glade before sundown."

"And why is that?"

"The glade does not invite visitors after dark these days! That is why! Now hurry up."

She the turned to face the path ahead of her. True to her words mere hours before sundown, they reached the glade she had mentioned. It was similar to the wood that Gandalf and Aragorn ahead landed with the others. But they could occasionally see some elves stationed near the border. Silme kicked Amrûn gently and as though sensing her thoughts, the steed rode faster. She then turned to Legolas.

"Slow enough?" he glared at her back as she rode ahead all of them. Legolas caught up with Aragorn who turned to Legolas.

"Now that elleth sounds more like a ranger than an elf! And what is it with you? Why do you glare at me?"

He chose not to answer. The elleth from the woods were coming to greet them.

* * *

"We desire to go to the stronghold of Nwalme. I presume Vala must have told you something!" Silme said to the elleth who introduced herself as Laerwen.

Laerwen nodded her head. " Her ladyship has given orders that you are to be taken care of in a friendly manner. Please! This way if you would!"

They were directed to flets atop trees. But unlike the beautiful mallorn trees of Lorien, these trees were simple oaks. Laerwen turned to Aragorn who was looking around. There seemed to be a lot of activities going on there. Elves and ellith were getting ready for a probable duty off in the borders.

"The king of Gondor seemed to please the queen very much. She talked of you as noble and kind. She also said that your child was in the custody of Nwalme. I am very sorry to hear that lord Aragorn! We hope our help would get her back to you."

Aragorn smiled and replied; "having Silme with us seems to boost our morale a lot! She is all the help we will need I believe."

Laerwen smiled at the elleth they were speaking about. She was gently tending to Amrûn. Laerwen then turned to Aragorn.

"She had a very difficult childhood. Not that she was abused or anything! But her mother and aunt died fighting Nwalme's army. Amrûn seems to be the only one whom she completely trusts now. Vala comes a close second. But that horse seems to understand her better than any of us!"

Aragorn nodded and turned to see Silme feeding Amrûn. Just then Legolas walked towards the horse. Aragorn let a sly smile creep to the corner of his mouth. He turned to Laerwen and said in a whisper,

"Now it shall grow interesting!"

Laerwen looked at Aragorn bemused, "what do you mean?"

" Silme and Legolas, though they are of the same kind, they don't seem to get along very well."

Laerwen smiled at this. "Lord Aragorn, I would agree then! It would be a sight to see Silme flare her temper! Quite nasty!"

Aragorn's eyebrows shot up at this and he turned to see Legolas. He was slowly walking towards Silme who was tending to her steed.

* * *

"Mae Govannen!" Silme greeted him even though he approached her from behind. Legolas replied,

"Mae Govannen to you too." Silme was smiling, "you seem distressed! What is it lord Greenleaf?"

"Just Legolas please." Silme's eyebrow shot up. "But you are the prince of greenwood! A prince can't be addressed that way!"

"You are the heir to the throne as well! Doesn't it make us equals?" he looked at her straight in the face as though trying to read what was written behind those brown orbs that shone in the setting sun.

"I might be the heir of the throne! But what makes you think I would accept that position?" her hands flew to her hips. She was smiling though. It was as though she was teasing him outright. Legolas seemed to understand that too. He glared at her and replied,

"I do not care if you ascend the throne or not. I was trying to start a civil conversation! That is all."

He expected her tease him again but to his surprise, her hands dropped and she looked into his eyes. There was another smile in her face, a grateful smile. She replied in a low tone, which was quite different from her usual tone,

" That was very kind of you Legolas. I appreciate that very much! May be we could be good friends?" she extended her right hand. She was wearing an expectant smile. Legolas slowly extended his right hand and held her right forearm as a sign of friendship. He was also smiling.

"I believe that is possible Silme of Edona!"

Aragorn and Laerwen, who were watching all of this from their place, almost fell down. Laerwen turned to look at Aragorn staring open mouthed at the two elves shaking hand. He looked disappointed.

"And I thought we were to have entertainment for the rest of our journey! It would have eased my anxiety." He smiled before continuing looking at a laughing Laerwen.

"Her flaring temper lady Laerwen?" the march warden smiled at the king of Gondor.

"Maybe she likes him! She teases everybody! You know!"

"Well she doesn't tease Gimli or Gandalf or myself!"

Laerwen shrugged. Aragorn turned back to see the both of them talking and laughing. It reminded him of someone. A sigh heaved in his being. Why did everything seem to happen to keep him away from his beloved? He smiled sadly and turned to go to the flet allocated for him.

* * *

"And Gimli and I are good friends now! You would never find a more helpful dwarf in the entire Middle Earth! So, tell me Silme starlight! Have you any friends?"

Silme looked up to see the clouds lazily move across the moon. Stars glittered here and there. She smiled slowly and turned to look at Legolas. Her skin was a little darker than his but still it glowed a bronze. His face was bathed in the starlight and he was looking at her expecting her to answer.

"Well, I have Amrûn and I trust Vala and Laerwen. That's about it and oh I also trust Mithrandir! That's it I guess."

Legolas seemed disappointed a little at this answer but he did not know why and did not show it out. Silme was looking at the sky again. Legolas turned to the sky as well,

" The sky looks bright tonight!" Silme was listening vaguely to him. Suddenly she turned to Legolas and still bearing a smile in her face but a strain in her body told her friend,

"Legolas string your bow, orcs are approaching us."

Legolas looked at her surprised. But sure enough, he soon sensed their steady approach. Silme frowned.

"Nwalme is good. They approach from the southeast. That is to your left. Be ready."

Legolas nodded and fitted an arrow onto his bow. Silme also removed her bow and fitted an arrow across it. She was barely moving. She suddenly aimed to her left and sent an arrow straight at her target. True to her word, an orc fell.

"Legolas we must warn Laerwen. There will be a battle tonight." She was tense. Legolas nodded and said,

"We shall have to escape this party first! And I am enjoying myself to speak the truth!" he grinned as he killed another orc. Silme smirked and hit another orc who Legolas was aiming. He turned to glare at her but soon laughed.

"Well you are a good shot!" Silme scoffed,

" You jest." She shot another with her aim. She then replaced her bow behind her. There was little amount of time before the second party of orcs would come in this direction. She turned towards Legolas.

"We must hurry or there wont be any orcs left for us!" she started running in the direction of the camp. Fire was lighted and torches moved in every direction in a hazy blur. But then there was a loud scream. She recognized that voice,

"Laerwen!" her face went from happy to anxious in mere seconds.

She gathered speed and hurried towards the camp.

* * *

  So, there is a sort of a cliffhanger. Is Laerwen in trouble? Is she dead or is she just freaked out? Find out in the next episode! Sam site! Ciao! Oh and please read and review by the way!

- Anarya of Lorien


	7. When losses gain

**Disclaimer:** I no owning! So you going to storying! Okaying?

**A/N:** Thanks to the following reviewers

**Banana2244:** Thanks for reviewing. If I am going a bit fast, please be free to point out! Thank you.

**leggylover2004:** I guess you could be right! So, thanks for reviewing! smiles

**Slowness:** Thank you for reviewing as well! You guys keep us going! U

**The Prophesy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 (when losses gain)**

The forest seemed to slip right past her. Her thoughts were muddled with torturous ones. Laerwen's scream had been unmistakable. Silme could feel someone beside her. She turned to her left to see Legolas running with his bow strung. He aimed for an orc running towards them and shot him down before he could blink. He turned to look at Silme and was startled to see tears from her eyes. He frowned at this and unsheathing his knives, started fighting the group of orcs who seemed to have one purpose in their mind, to get him out of the way.

"Silme, you must leave to the flet! Laerwen might need your help."

Silme looked at the elf who slit an orcs throat and then slid his second blade through the gut of another. She couldn't trust herself to speak. She merely nodded and ran as fast as the Valar would permit her to go.

Laerwen was fighting. But Silme could tell even from the distance that she was grievously wounded. She unsheathed her own sword and charged at an orc who having thrown Laerwen's sword to the ground was now in preparation to decapitate her.

There was one swish as metal made contact with flesh and the dark head of the orc rolled in the ground. Silme turned towards her friend.

"Are you all right?" her voice shook a little. Laerwen smiled weakly and nodded. But Silme could see pain in those gray eyes. True to her reaction, there was blood spurting from her side. Silme's eyes widened in shock.

"Laerwen!" she whispered. Her friend smiled a little but gave out a shout,

"Silme behind you!" Silme had just time to turn back to see a warg rider and his steed tread menacingly towards her. She knew she had not the time to retaliate. But she did not need to. The next moment the warg and the orc atop it fell to the ground. There were two arrows with yellow tail feathers sticking out of their bodies. Silme looked ahead to see Legolas run towards them. The orcs were almost defeated. They would soon leave. Legolas stopped in front of Laerwen who was clutching her side. There was a nasty gash. Her face looked deadly pale. She was losing blood – fast.

"Legolas we need a healer." Silme almost shrieked. Legolas looked at the elleth before him trying to stop the bleed with futile results. But he merely nodded and told Silme,

"Just keep her awake. Don't let her close her eyes. Whatever you do she must stay awake! Can you do that Silme?"

She nodded resolutely. She then turned to Laerwen and cupped her face gently with her hand.

"Laerwen, mellonamin do not leave us. We need you. I need you. Laerwen, please!" her voice broke as she tried to restrain her tears. Laerwen was looking at her with a painful smile in her face. She placed her bloodied hand on Silme's cheek.

"Astalder! You must not weep! For you have saved out glade. You are worthy Silme starlight. You are the one. Namárië!"

Her hand fell limply from Silme's cheek. Silme looked at this horrified. She shook Laerwen.

"Laerwen! Laerwen! Mellonamin! Wake up! Please!"

Laerwen remained still. The pale face of her dead friend glowed in the starlight. Legolas ran as fast as he could towards the two elleth. The orcs now having fled, they could concentrate on the wounded. But as he neared the two, a sense of foreboding filled his being. He stopped abruptly when he saw Silme bend over the body of Laerwen. She was clutching her hands, which looked pale beyond reckoning. He knelt beside Laerwen facing Silme who was gazing at her friend's face as if in a trance.

"Silme-"

"Caled veleg ethuiannen. Namárië Laerwen, maiden of the sun. Namárië!" she closed her eyes in sorrow as she gently removed her hands from her friend's grip. She then turned to Legolas, her eyes vacant yet filled with emotions. Her lips smiling yet with sadness beyond thought. Her heart sad yet without emotion.

Legolas felt his voice getting stuck in his throat. He had never had to console another elleth before. But the one before him, Silme was not just an elleth. She was different. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She let out a silent sob as she placed her hand over his. And bent her head so that her cheek lay atop his hands.

Legolas closed his eyes as tears flowed down his face.

"Amin hiraetha, mellonamin." She merely let out another sob and clung to his hand tighter. She looked up into his face and found his eyes closed but there were rivulets of despair that flowed from those closed eyes. He was crying for her. She smiled at this and cupped his face in her hands. Legolas looked up abruptly at this and looked at the elleth before him. His eyes opened in surprise. Silme was looking at him with tears in her eyes. She slowly shook her head. What happened the next moment happened to quickly. Silme charged at Legolas who hugged her tightly. She cried unrestrained into his tunic as he himself manfully tried to stop his cries.

"Silme please hush! Silme-" he found his voice breaking. But Silme continued to cry. Aragorn was slowly walking towards them. He stopped horrified when he saw Laerwen lie there peacefully while Legolas was trying to console a very sad Silme. He knelt before the fallen elleth and closed his eyes.

"and so comes the end of Laerwen the great march warden of Edona. May the Valar escort her to the halls of Mandos. Let her be known as the Astalder. The valiant one. She who died to save her clan. Let her names be etched in the skies of Valmar forever."

Silme looked up from Legolas' tunic and turned to gaze at her fallen friend. Legolas loosened his holdover her. She turned towards Laerwen and gently closed her eyes.

"Namárië Laerwen." She then slowly got up and turned to Aragorn. He nodded in understanding.

"she will watch over you Silme. She will guide your path." Silme merely nodded as Aragorn slowly moved away, leaving her alone with the elf who consoled her. She turned to Legolas.

"I must look terrible." He laughed a little and shook his head.

"you are a wonderful elleth Silme. You cared for Laerwen and it is the most unfortunate thing to happen for her to die so soon. But I shall be there if you ever need me." Silme looked at Legolas abruptly. He was gazing at her face without taking away his eyes. She slowly smiled and nodded her head.

"I lost Laerwen but I gained you Legolas Greenleaf son of Thranduil. I hope our relationship continues." Saying this she gently patted his shoulder and turned back towards Laerwen and the elves of the glade who now mourned around her.

Legolas smiled a little as he gently touched the part where she had patted and said in a whisper.

"I hope for that too." He smiled a little and turned to Laerwen himself.

**

* * *

**

Mila looked at her reflection in the mirror. A fair elleth with raven black hair and smoky gray eyes smiled back at her.

"welcome back Mila! Welcome back."

"so you have used the potion Mila, my dear!" a sweet voice greeted the elleth. Mila turned abruptly to glare at another elleth.

"Wenya must I remind you to knock before you enter?" her eyes ran over the sword that shone by the side of her robes. Wenya followed her gaze and smiled slowly.

"Nwalme says Silme has lost her very good friend Laerwen to the orcs. She will be delighted if she was to get back her darling aunt! If you know what I mean!" Wenya smirked at the reflection. Mila scowled.

"I know what to do."

"oh yes you do! But I must remind you! Nwalme doesn't take that very easily to traitors. So, it would be wise on your part not to rub her the wrong way!"

"I know what I must do and I know where my loyalties lie!"

"then leave and show her your loyalty! Remember Mila! The price you will pay for treachery is death or perhaps something worse. Nwalme will know."

"I understand." Mila growled. Wenya laughed a little and moved out of the room. Mila turned to her reflection and said smiling,

"So Silme, Lle tula tyal!"

Laughter rang from her room.

**

* * *

**

**Translations:**

Lle tula tyal – you have come to play

Namárië – farewell

Astalder – the valiant one

Caled veleg ethuiannen – a great light has gone out.

**

* * *

**

There ends the seventh chappie. So you know what to do! Select submit review and click go! Then you tell me what you think of my story! Anything! Good bad or ugly! I can take it guys! So review away! And my heart felt thanks to those angels who reviewed until now!

- Anarya of Lorien


	8. The truth untold

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! You must get the point.****

**A/N:** Thanks to the following reviewers –

**JessieRose: **Hi! Long time no see! Thanks for reviewing though. Hope you'll enjoy the chapters to come.

**Banana2244:** Thank you for the encouraging words. Surely you have a knack of releasing writers from writers block!

**AuroraNights: **I am honored to know that people actually take time to correct me! I am very thankful for your suggestions. I hope my future chapters will mirror your corrections. My computer is to blame as well. You see, I tried uploading the seventh chapter and the entire story came out as one BIG paragraph. It was irritating no doubt! Then I had to copy and paste stuff between notepad and the word document and it was all very tiring. But I know I am to blame and I hope you will read the stories further and correct me if any future mistakes turn up. I know I am NOT perfect. Thank you so very much!

**leggylover2004: **I am so happy you reviewed! Well, a Valar is someone like a god to the elves. But they are not really gods. Iluvatar was the boss who created the entire middle earth and the Valar who are nine in number are more like chieftains. They come in Silmarillion. Though I haven't read the book, I have read the 'Shaping of Middle Earth' by Christopher Tolkien. It is a very good book. The excerpt of Silmarillion is given and the various corrections that Tolkien senior made is also given. It was quite interesting!

**Northern Phoenix: **I agree with you completely. One encouraging word can make us go miles. And I am so happy people are doing this to me! I feel loved!

Now that THAT is taken care of, on with the story.

**The Prophecy**

* * *

**Chapter 8 (The truth untold)**

"It has been a severe blow in the morale of the warriors here that Laerwen had to die." Aragorn sighed as he placed another white daisy over the tomb where Laerwen now slept. Legolas nodded his head sadly. He then turned to Gimli.

"It feels just like losing Haldir doesn't it?"

The dwarf nodded. He then turned to his right where Silme was slowly whispering to Amrûn. " But she fared the worst of it Legolas. It would take a while." The elf nodded. She would mourn long. He was sure of this. He then turned back to Aragorn.

"Don't you think we should leave quickly? I mean time is short. I am sure Nwalme knows we approach her castle as we speak. So, she will hurry at her defenses." Aragorn nodded.

"But will Silme come so quickly? I mean after losing a friend so close, I doubt that." Just as he finished speaking, Silme came and stood by Legolas.

"Will it suit lord Aragorn if we were to leave immediately?" Aragorn looked at the elleth in front of him not believing his ears. Legolas was surprised as well.

"But Silme, I know you mourn over Laerwen. It would be unjust if we forced you to move on so quickly."

Silme shook her head, as she turned towards Legolas whose eyes looked both sad and concerned.

"I would request the prince of Mirkwood mot to worry his beautiful head over matters like these. We have to move on. If we stay here to mourn the death of Laerwen, a thousand others will follow. I cannot let another face the same trouble I face now - the same loss. I cannot let this tragedy repeat itself my prince. So, if you would hurry."

She then moved past them taking Amrûn with her. Gimli was the first one to come out of his shock.

"That is one elleth I don't understand!" Legolas looked at the retreating figure in front of him and smiled a little.

* * *

" Silme, with all due respect, do you think it is right for you to leave this glade so quickly? We are now without a proper march warden and moreover, they are after you and your friends. It would be advisable to stay low for a while-"

"-And let Nwalme finish the prophecy? She will kill the child if we do not hurry! But I am not sure she will do that." Silme frowned as she sat on the chair in the flet of Laerwen. Though she still mourned in her heart, she felt more pressing matters demanded her attention. The elf before her was dressed in grey and black in the way of the elves of Edona.

"What do you mean?" the elf asked. Silme looked up at the elf and smiled ruefully.

"She might turn the child against us. I don't know if the child holds powers within herself, but if she was born to kill Nwalme, she sure must have certain abilities that Nwalme does not posses. And I don't think Nwalme would like that. Any other doubts Gabriel?"

Gabriel smiled a little. " It would not be too bold if I ask you how a child so small would wield a weapon to strike a powerful sorceress like Nwalme?"

"She is the blessed child of the Valar. Her mother was the evenstar of her people. She is no ordinary child. She was born to fulfill the prophecy."

"So what happens after that? Will she remain?" Silme looked abruptly at Gabriel, her eyes wide with surprise. Gabriel flinched as he saw her reaction. Silme slowly lowered her gaze and looked at her bow, which lay on the table before her.

"Gabriel, close the door."

"Beg your pardon milady?"

"I said close the door!" Gabriel obeyed her confused. As he turned back towards Silme, she was fingering her bow gently.

"What is it Silme? Sil-"

"She goes back to Valinor. Her purpose complete. She leaves back to her real place of rest."

Gabriel looked at Silme thunderstruck. "You know so much of this prophecy! How?"

Silme slowly opened the door and shouldering her bow and quiver placed her boot-clad foot onto the first step. She turned back to look at Gabriel. She smirked and said,

" Nwalme mistook me for the child of prophecy before." She descended the steps two at a time missing the shocked look at Gabriel sported in his face. As she got down, she found Legolas waiting for her with his arms crossed across his chest. He was looking at her with a grave expression. She smiled at him and was about to pass by when he caught her arm and pulled her back. She fell against his chest. As she straightened up and looked at his face surprised, he gazed at her with the same grave expression.

The first question that he asked explained his grave expression.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Legolas you don't understand. I-"

"Aragorn is out there crying every minute he gets to himself thinking about his daughter and here you are! Why didn't you tell Mithrandir that you were once mistaken for the child of prophecy? It could have helped us! Why did you hide it from us?"

"I had my reasons. Vala-"

He cut her short. "Vala is not the one who has her child abducted! Vala is not the one who suffers agony over the loss of a child. Vala does not understand anything! Vala will just sit there commanding us to go find Nwalme when the guide she sends hides crucial details. Vala-"

"Not another word!" she pointed her finger at him threateningly. "Don't breathe another word." Legolas looked at her surprised. Her eyes were swimming in tears. She angrily wiped them away. She then turned to look at Legolas with a death glare.

"Vala, for you kind information, knows exactly how Aragorn feels. That is why she spoke nothing at all! Do you remember Sulé? My mother? Well, she died defending me. I stayed when I was a little girl. Nwalme did not know that a child of one year was the one mentioned. She wanted me, as my father was mortal. But only after killing my mother and her sister Mila, did she realize that I was too old for the prophecy! Vala is my grandmother. And she does know what it feels like to lose a child. Believe me she does."

"Sulé died for this reason?" Legolas whispered.

Silme merely nodded as she tried to stem the flow of tears that threatened to spill out. If this was his reaction now, she hated to think of his reaction after the prophecy was fulfilled. When the child completes her purpose. But she couldn't tell him. Not just yet. Legolas turned towards Silme who stood there glaring at the sky before her. But tears still flowed down her cheek.

He had forced her to recall her mother and her death. He had insulted Vala who now he knew suffered more than any elleth he knew. She had sacrificed both her daughters and now willingly had sent her only relation, Silme to Nwalme knowing well that it could be her end. He knew he had spoke too much.

"Silme-"

She turned to face the prince.

"Time is running out for both Aragorn and his daughter. So, let us hurry." There was a cold air in her voice. She then turned and left Legolas to stare at her with shock.

* * *

So, new light is thrown into the prophecy. What will happen to Silme and Legolas?

Will they remain friends or - er – you know what I mean! Read and review and the answer shall be given.

- Anarya of Lorien.


	9. The new meaning

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! You must get the point.****

**A/N:** Thanks to the following reviewers –

**JessieRose: **Thanks for the review and unfortunately it is based on the movies as I thought it would add a little dramatic impact! I have updated as soon as possible. Hope this pleases all my friends out there!

**Slowness:** thanks for giving me the support! I love you!

**NessaSaralonde**: I am honoured that you think my story is good. Thankie! As for learning Elven, you could try the gray-company.com (I think!). They have an online dictionary and if you want to take proper lessons in Quenya, I would recommend the following website. They teach Quenya which is like elven Latin. Sindarin, which the elves of Mirkwood and Lotholorien speak, is a little different and harder. So, please keep me informed of how you're faring. All the best! See http:www.uib.no/People/hnohf/quenya.html  

**Meghan: **The child is no mere child as she is the one who will literally save Middle Earth aaaannnd there is another reason – which shall be revealed in the final chapters. Anyways thanks a bunch for reviewing!

Glorfys-grrl: thank you for the review and for adding me in your favorite authors list! Wow! Thanks! What can I say?! And as for Haldir, I must admit P.Jackson was being a meanie for killing him. 

On with the story now! Okay there will be slight romance mush here! You have been warned – er – informed – uh – whatever!

**The Prophecy**

* * *

**Chapter 9 (The new meaning)**

Legolas looked at the elleth in front of him. Silme was riding silently and the only conversation was between Gimli and nobody in particular. He was trying to cheer up the others and Aragorn smiled a little at the selfless motive of his friend. But the elves were not laughing. Gimli seemed to notice this.

"Well Legolas, do my jokes sound so funny that you can't laugh?"

"Wha – what? Oh I am sorry. I wasn't paying attention." He admitted. Gimli who was seated behind Legolas couldn't see his face, which was lucky as he was staring at the elleth right before him. But Aragorn was quick to spot this. He smiled a little to himself. He brought his horse close to Arod. Legolas turned to look at him.

"What happened?" the elf looked at his best friend. He had a lot of experience dealing with Arwen. But he had never insulted her grandmother. Nor questioned the death of a dear one. He knew he was to blame a little. But could he tell the truth to Aragorn? Legolas put on a fake smile.

"It is nothing!" Aragorn's eyebrow shot up. But he knew better than to press matters. He knew it was something to do with Silme and if it was so, then he could do nothing. Things would sort out on their own.

Silme turned back and her eyes locked with Legolas for a moment. She broke the glance at once and turned to Aragorn.

"My lord, we should camp soon. It is not wise to travel in the night anymore."

Aragorn nodded absently. He was staring at Legolas. His face seemed sad and pale. Soon enough they reached a small stream. There were a few trees to give them shelter if it rained which seemed unlikely. Silme released Amrûn from the restriction of his bridle. He neighed happily as he trotted to the stream for a well-earned drink. Gandalf was bending over the firewood and in an instance, fire cracked merrily.

The group of weary travelers dropped onto the soft ground, which felt like sand beneath their weary beings. Legolas tentatively turned to look at Silme. She seemed lost in thought. She was poking the fire absently. Aragorn seemed to feel too tired to linger. He stayed a while longer before calling it a night.

"Legolas, can you take over my turn to stay watch?"

Legolas looked abruptly from the elleth to the king. He slowly smiled and nodded his head. Aragorn gave him a tired grin before laying his head onto his elbow to sleep. He then turned to Gandalf who was chewing at his piece of lembas bread. The wizard turned to look at the elf.

"You seem troubled Legolas. You are not yourself! What happened?" Legolas hung his head. Silme was sitting close by and at this question; she started to vigorously poke the fire. Gandalf turned to the elleth with raised eyebrows.

"It is nothing Mithrandir. It is my fault. It about the matter I spoke with you the day before we left the capital."

"Of you being mistaken for the child of the prophecy?"

Legolas looked up startled at this. He then turned to look at Silme who was stilling glaring furiously at the fire. She nodded her head. Gandalf sighed and turned to look at Legolas.

"I told her not to utter a word to Aragorn or to yourself. Vala seemed to agree with me." Gandalf looked at the sky above him, the fire highlighting his aged face. Legolas didn't know what to say but to know that Gandalf knew something like this of great importance and him not telling it to Aragorn seemed to unnerve him.

"And why was that decided?" he asked coldly. Silme turned to look at Legolas at this change of tone. She glared at him but said nothing. Gandalf said gruffly.

"I didn't think it was relevant."

"How can you say that?"

"Because knowing that doesn't change what happened. Does it?" a new voice spoke.

 Legolas turned back to see Aragorn slowly getting up from his place. He was smiling. He turned to Silme who looked at him half frightened and half anxious.

"you need not fear that I may react in any harsh way lady Silme. I will not. I know you meant my well being. And for that I am grateful to you." He then turned to Gandalf and said,

"I know I wasn't supposed to know this but I am sorry. I hope you would forgive the curiosity of this mortal."

Gandalf smiled at this and shook his head. "You have done no wrong to beg pardon your majesty. But I declare you need your rest. It has been a rough couple of days!" he turned to Legolas.

"you shall keep the first watch. Then you shall arouse Aragorn."

"I will take over his turn of watch as well Mithrandir. Let him rest." Legolas replied dully. Gandalf nodded. He then turned to Silme who was now poking the fire again. Gandalf smiled a little as he remarked.

"Silme you will put out the fire at this rate. You know!" Silme put the stick with which she was poking the fire and turned the other way but not before she mumbled "Good night Mithrandir."

Gandalf smiled and lay down on his cloak. He turned to his right to see Gimli snoring hard. He had been sleeping throughout the conversation.

"Dwarves." He mumbled before he smiled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Silme stared back at the elf sitting on guard. He looked up at the same moment to see brown eyes staring at him. He didn't know what to do but something in him stirred. He didn't know whether he would term it as guilt. But he seemed to have the need to make up for the way he behaved at the glade of Laerwen. That name seemed to make him even guiltier. She had lost her loved one shortly before. And he had made her relive the experience of losing her mother and her aunt. He slowly got up from his place and walked towards her.

Silme saw Legolas walk her way. She turned her head away from his direction and resorted to staring at the stream slowly gushing by. She felt somebody sit beside her.

"Silme-"

she turned to look at the elf before her. His eyes bore into hers. She turned back to the melody of the stream. There was a hand on her shoulder. She sighed inwardly. The burden was becoming too heavy to bear. Tears stung the back of her eyes. She closed her eyes and turned to look at Legolas again. She glared at him this time though tears that couldn't be held back flowed from those almond eyes.

Legolas took a sharp intake of breath. Was his mere presence causing her pain enough for tears? He tried speaking again.

"Silme, I-"

She placed her finger on top of his lips to prevent him from speaking another word. He looked at her surprised. She got up from her place and walked a few paces away from him, away from the camp, away from herself. She prayed the Valar he would turn back. That he would not follow her. That he would leave her alone. Though somewhere in her heart, she ached for that understanding gaze he had given her when Laerwen lay dead. When they buried her friend. When she felt alone.

"Silme, will you keep running away from me when I beg you pardon?" he pleaded. She turned back involuntarily. He stood there desperately trying to make her stay. She felt new tears running down her cheeks as he slowly approached her. She felt numb as he slowly took her hand in both of his and gently stroked her palm. He was looking at her as he slowly walked closer. Her tears stopped momentarily as he came closer. She had never been this close to another elf before.

"Silme, I know I have erred in questioning the judgment of Vala and Mithrandir. I-"

"Hush! It is all right. I understand." She whispered closing his mouth gently with her index finger. Her removed her finger gently.

 "Do you?" he asked her in the same whisper she used. She looked up at this. The moonlight glinted in those blue orbs. She felt her face getting closer to his. The soft breath from his nostrils gently fanning her curls before her ears. She looked deep into his eyes, which were fixed trying to see deep into her own. When his lips met hers, there was a light feeling in her stomach. Her first kiss - from him. It seemed perfect. Slowly, as slow as time their kiss deepened. He placed his hand into her soft locks as she hugged his neck. Even nature seemed to know the moment and the breeze, which fanned them stopped a little.

Legolas couldn't believe he was actually kissing her. But the even more unbelievable fact was that she was responding. She gently hugged his neck as his hands involuntarily seeped into the thick jungle of her hair. The tresses fell down over her shoulder as the kiss deepened.

Then just as it had begun, it ended. He slowly broke apart, with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he saw her standing there with her eyes closed as though still caught in rapture. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the elf before him. Some emotion stirred in his eyes as he gently removed his hands from her soft hair onto her shoulder. She loosened her hold over his neck as she smiled a little. She bowed her head down as he smiled back.

"thank you." She said in a soft voice. "It was my first." Legolas smiled a little as he placed his hand below her chin and slowly lifted her face to meet her eyes.

"it was my first as well." He said smiling even more. She nodded and bowed down her head. She then looked up abruptly,

"Legolas, I-" it was his turn to place his finger over her lips as he bent down to kiss the tip of her aquiline nose.

"Hush! I understand." He smiled as she blushed a little. "For a warrior elleth, you can be demure when you want to be!" he said as her gently caressed her neck. She smiled a little. Legolas laughed as he hugged her tightly and said, "and shy too."

"Hey Legolas, is it my turn yet?" a dwarf asked sleepily, a couple of yards away. He received no answer. Gimli slowly got up from his sleeting pallet and looked up to see the two elves in an intimate embrace. A smiled crept in that bearded mouth as he saw the two kiss each other. He lay back down as he said, "No! I guess not."

* * *

So, Legolas kisses Silme. They have confessed they do feel something for each other. Stay tuned – er – I mean connected for the next chapters and more action and adventure and oh! Don't forget to Read and Review.

- Anarya of Lorien


	10. The unexpected company

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOtR characters. They are not mine. The names you are not familiar with from the books or the movies are mine though and I have full right over the plot. That is mine Prescioussss!****

**A/N:** Thanks to the following reviewers –

**Slowness: **what good is a writer if she doesn't love her reviewers? Thanks again for reviewing though. Hope you like the romance and the action!

I indicate thoughts in _italics _from here. Thought you would like to know.

**The Prophecy**

* * *

**Chapter 10 (The unexpected company)**

"I had no idea it would end up like this." She whispered, her fingers intertwining with his. Legolas looked down at Silme who was seated before him. He placed his hands gently on her shoulder and hugged her gently from behind. She leaned back as she sighed happily.

"And you feel contented?" he asked in a whisper as he leaned against a tree below which they were seated. She looked up behind her and smiled at the benevolent face above her. "How does it look like?"

"I need proof." He smirked. She laughed as she turned slightly to face him. "Oh! Indeed." She said rubbing her nose against his. Legolas stopped smiling a little as he closed the gap between them quickly. Silme was surprised in the beginning but then she relaxed and fell into his embrace. It would be wonderful to wake every morning like this, beside him. A small blush crept into her cheek as she smiled against the kiss.

"Ahem." A voice came from behind them. Silme immediate drew away. Legolas looked up to see Gandalf standing there with his staff in his hand and quite raised eyebrows. Aragorn who was standing behind the wizard looked at the two elves as though it was the end of the world. His mouth was a little open and the bag that was in his hands a few minutes ago, fell down with a slight flump.

Silme got up immediately and pretended to dust her skirt. Legolas got up as well and he pretended to search for his knives.

"Eh – has anybody seen er my knives?" he asked bending down so that none would see how red his face had become. Aragorn snorted as though trying his best to control his laughter as Gandalf shook his head and smiling turned to call Shadowfax. When they were alone once more, he turned to Silme. She was strapping her quiver behind her.

"Silme." He called. She turned. He was holding his quiver in his hands. A smile graced his face.

"What is it Legolas?" she smiled questioningly.

"Amin mela lle." (I love you.)

Her eyes widened. "Mani?" (What?) She asked. He merely smiled and walked towards Arod who stood there waiting for his master to climb. She stood there looking at him, the mighty prince of Mirkwood bridle his horse. Did he just say he loved her? The kiss last night, it did mean something more than friendly. She was thinking about that when Amrûn came riding beside her. He nudged her shoulder. She started a little and turned to see the clear white eyes of her steed. She smiled a little as she patted his nose absently.

"If it is alright with you, then we should move." Gandalf spoke suddenly that Silme almost jumped. She merely nodded and mounted Amrûn. She then turned to see Legolas looking at her slyly.

_The oaf! He's distracting me._

She thought, as she nudged Amrûn a little. He sped up and soon she caught up with Shadowfax. Gandalf smiled slightly as she approached him.

"Had a nice night?" he asked in a low voice. Silme shot a look at the Istari as he surveyed the terrain around them.

"I know what you mean and I know you know the answer." She stated simply. Gandalf turned to look at the elleth beside him. "So, did you-"

"No. We didn't." she completed his sentence. The wizard smiled a little. "I never knew you would talk this way Mithrandir." Gandalf laughed at this and said nothing.

"How far is it to the fort of the minion?" Legolas asked as he maneuvered Arod beside Amrûn. Silme turned to the elf as he rode beside her. But he seemed to be waiting for Gandalf to answer. She sighed a little.

"A day or two perhaps. I am not that sure." The wizard answered in a matter-of-factly voice.

"I see. And would Silme know the way to the fort?" he asked the question to Gandalf but his eyes locked with the elleth.

"I know the place if you must know. But it was long before. I will not know if the creature has shifted to a new hideout."

"Let us hope not." Gandalf said solemnly before nudging Shadowfax to go faster if possible.

* * *

The cloaked figure was seated on a grey steed.

"So she is here! My niece – Silme starlight." She clicked against her steed and it sprang forward.

* * *

"Doesn't it seem quiet?" Silme stated as the horizon started getting steadily darker. "I think we should camp here for the night." She turned to Gandalf who was also having the same thoughts in his heart. He nodded at her and turned to Aragorn who was watching the sun set in the west. A few solitary stars were already there in the evening sky.

"We can camp here, near these rocks. They are not that great in protection against rain but it is not like we have any other choice. So what say you, Aragorn?"

Aragorn started at this and turned his head to face Gandalf who was studying the king closely. "Whatever Gandalf. Those black clouds seem to approach this direction pretty fast."

The Istari nodded. He then turned to Legolas, "we need firewood. Maybe you can fetch us some?" Legolas smiled and nodded his head.

"You have some nerve Mithrandir. You call for a prince to collect firewood!" he teased smiling. But sure enough, as soon as the camp had been set up, Legolas moved towards some lonesome and dead looking trees in a distance with Gimli.

"Doesn't it seem weird?" the dwarf remarked. Legolas looked up towards the distant dark cloud that seemed closer now. "What seems weird?"

"That we haven't been attacked since we left the glade? I mean now we are all alone and comparatively less protected. Why won't Nwalme attack now?" Legolas frowned at the distant cloud, which now seemed to travel through ground. The next moment his blue eyes widened. He turned to the dwarf who was collecting the wood he had cut.

"Gimli, sometimes I wish you wouldn't speak."

"What? What happened?" the dwarf asked alarmed. Legolas turned back towards the camp, where he could see Silme removing the bridle from Arod who seemed to have taken a great liking for the elleth. He then turned to Gimli who was carrying the firewood.

"What ever is the matter Legolas?" he was getting angry. The elf strung his bow in reply.

"Why are you doing that?" Legolas looked up, "because, we are going to be attacked. That's why!"

He then ran as fast as he could towards the camp. Silme who was stroking Arod's mane, suddenly stiffened. The horse seemed to sense her change and neighed. Gandalf turned to look at the elleth. She was staring at a distance. She then turned to Gandalf, her face alarmed,

"Orcs are approaching us. The cloud we saw from afar must be a huge army. An entire army against us five!"

Gandalf's face grew livid in a matter of moments. "Warn Aragorn. Find Gimli and-"

"Legolas! He's alone." She whispered anxiety clearly apparent in her vice. She shouldered her bow as she ran towards the king who seemed to feel the tension on his own.

"Orcs are approaching. Legolas, where is he?" she said clutching Aragorn's arms. If they had ambushed the two of their party who went alone – her brain was reeling with possible horrors.

"They went to collect firewood. I believe Legolas would have spotted them, Silme. Don't worry." She nodded a little as she took off in the direction that Aragorn had indicated.

_Oh if only Amrûn was here! I hope he is safe at least! _Her eyes grazed the horizon. Sure enough there was a neigh of a horse beside her and she saw her horse gallop to match her stride. She stopped running and ran to mount her horse, which she mounted in mid gallop. She patted her horse's neck as she whispered into his ears,

"Oio naa elealla alasse', Amrûn!" (Ever is thy sight a joy, Amrûn!)

The horse neighed in response and unfurled his shiny wings. The next moment, the horse leapt into the air and Silme felt the wind whip at her face. It had been so long since she had flown her horse. She would have enjoyed this had it not been for the situation she found herself in right now.

Legolas was correct. Orcs seemed to teem up from the ground right before them. Soon, the two friends were surrounded.

"Got any ideas lad?"

"To tell you the truth, I can't fight an army as one person. I pray Silme is safe."

"Oh yes she is!" Legolas looked up to see Silme seated atop Amrûn, who was flapping his wings to stay air borne. She was smiling at the two. But her attention was diverted as she felt Amrûn shift to the right. She looked to her left to see a black-feathered arrow whiz past her.

"Lle ume quell, Amrûn!" (You did well, Amrûn!)

The horse neighed. She then turned to the orc who had aimed at her. Her eyes narrowed as she pointed at him.

"You, that was not exactly the best thing to do. So, now accept my thanks!"

A knife hit the orc, square between his eyes. The other orcs around him turned to stare at the elleth above them. She sat just as before. Either it was not her dagger or she was damn too fast. She then rode Amrûn straight towards the group in front of Legolas. Just as she released her first arrow, she yelled back,

"Legolas, take care of the ones behind you. Leave these to me." Legolas smiled and nodded. The next instance, two orcs fell dead for arrows with yellow feathers. The fight continued, but the orcs seemed to keep coming. Silme plunged her dagger into one as it tired to stab her, but not before his dagger plunged into her left arm.

Pain shook her entire body as the dagger plunged into her arm. Silme was about to stab another orc when there was a bright light. The orcs ran this way and that. Light was not their idea for ideal fighting conditions. Silme turned to see an elleth seated on her grey steed, with her right hand extended. She seemed to be emanating the light. She turned to see Legolas and Gimli stare at her as well.

"Gurth goth rim lye! Ed' Elbereth!" (Death to our foes! By Elbereth!)

No sooner had the mysterious elleth joined them in battle, there was a sudden change of events. She seemed to use her mere hands to drive or kill the orcs. They fled before her magic with fear they never showed before. When all the army had either been killed or driven off, she turned to Silme.

"So, we meet at last! Silme daughter of Sulé." Silme gazed at the elleth with wide eyes. Was this true? But it was not possible! She had died. Silme gingerly removed the dagger from, her arm. A cry escaped her mouth as pain grazed her body once more. Legolas rushed to her side and caught her, as she was about to fall. Silme pushed his hands off as she stood up with great difficulty.

"Mila?" she asked but what happened after that, she did not know as the entire world went black.

* * *

There! Mila has met Silme. Will she succeed in her plans? Will the ones she loves kill Silme? Will this story continue? Well, it will, if you read and review!

Luv,

Anarya of Lorien.


	11. To the Fort

**Disclaimer:**

Anarya of Lorien: Don't own LOtR! But I do own a very old knapsack, which will transport you to er – well it transports you to Nanaland! That is where you can all sing and dance and eat lollies all day long! MUAHAAHAAHAA!!!!

Guys in white coats: she has removed her straightjacket rope thingies! Run after her you imbeciles!

Anarya of Lorien: Uh oh! Gotta go! See ya dearies!!!!

**A/N:** Thanks to the following reviewers –

**JessieRose: **Thanks for reviewing again. I am happy to know you think the story is good and hope you'll review away. Cheers!

**Suluwen Undomiel:** Thankie for the review. Here, have this Beautiful Leggy plushie. Hope you have happy times! Biddy bye! (I am high on SUGAR!)

**Slowness:** ever my reviewer friend, thank you yet again. I give you a free trip to Nanaland. Maybe you'll find Leggy there! Anything might happen in Nanaland! Funny place!

The doctors have recently detected a huge five-inch square writer's block in my cerebral cortex. But thanks to the daily dosage of reviews and encouragements, I am pleased to say it has been successfully removed and creativity and inspiration is back to full usage. But doctors advise more reviews for prevention of further blocks.

- Anarya of Lorien.

**The Prophecy**

* * *

**Chapter 11 (To the fort)**

"Naneth! Where are you going?" the little elfling asked. Her hands clasping the back of her mother's cloak. Sulé turned to look at her daughter who stared at her with her dark brown eyes. A smile graced those gray eyes. She knelt before her child, Silme. Her father had long left her and Sulé to reside in the halls of Mandos. He was dead.

"Silme, you must promise me that you shall stay with Vala all the time. You must promise me you will never leave the palace and go roaming in the glades. Can you give me your word Silme? As a warrior?"

The elfling puffed up her chest and said, "Yes Naneth! I give you my word. I shall protect Vala and kill any orc who dares harm her or even try to do so! A word of a warrior." She said smiling at her mother. Sulé smiled as she gently placed a hand on her daughter's head.

"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au', tinu amin!" (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again, my daughter!)

The elfling looked at her mother. "You are not going to that evil fort, are you Naneth?" the mother closed her eyes as tears ran down her fair cheeks.

"Yes my child! But be brave for I shall return to you safe and sound." Silme clutched to her mother's hand never wanting to let go. "Don't Naneth! I beg of you don't go there!" the child cried weakly.

"Ready to leave, Sulé?" another voice echoed from behind them both. Silme turned to meet cold gray eyes.

"Aunt Mila, tell Naneth not to go to the fort. It is dangerous." Mila smiled at her niece.

"Now Silme, your mother does this for your own safety. Go on now, Vala was calling you." Sulé kissed her daughter gently before getting up and moving to her brown mare. Karmil, she was named, meaning star and sure to her name, a white star like patch gleamed in her forehead. The other elleth, Mila mounted onto her grey stallion. Gorga - meaning fear.

She waited till both the horses faded from sight. Little, did she know that was forever.

_

* * *

_

"Silme, Silme wake up." A voice echoed in her mind. She slowly opened her eyes her Naneth had come back. But when she opened her eyes, she found sky blue depths looking at her with concern and worry. These were not the eyes of her Naneth! She slowly tried getting up but only cried in pain and fell back limply to the soft mattress.

"Legolas? What happened?" she asked clutching her right arm, which was now heavily bandaged. The elf smiled as he gently removed a few stray hairs from her face,

"We are in Mila's place. We were attacked by orcs remember? Well, we met another elleth. I presume you know her. She called herself Mila and told us she was your mother's sister. She was the one who helped us drive the orcs away. We then had to bring you here for safety."

Mila? Mila of Edona? The illustrious sister of Sulé? Is she my aunt? Then, if she had survived, then it – it would mean…

"Silme, Silme can you hear me?"

"Yes. Oh! I am sorry. I wasn't paying attention. So, it was my aunt." Legolas raised an eyebrow. " She is the elleth who died with your mother? She looks pretty live to me!" Silme nodded her head absently. It was all getting pretty confusing. She then gingerly got up using her left hand.

"Legolas, what did she say happened? Did she say anything other than the fact that she was Mila?"

Legolas helped Silme up and placed his cloak around her.

"Well, Gandalf was a little skeptic in the beginning and then, she showed him the seal of Vala." Silme's eyes widened. The seal of the queen of Edona could be held only by those faithful to the queen.

"Then she is Nwalme's enemy." She said slowly. She then turned to Legolas, "where is she?"

"I am right here my child." Silme turned to her door to see the same face she saw that fateful day when her mother and her dear sister had ridden off to meet Nwalme. The elleth smiled warmly as she extended her arms to envelope Silme in an embrace.

"Aunt Mila! I cannot believe this." She whispered as she literally ran to her aunt. Legolas who had not been expecting this, jumped back a little with surprise. He smiled gently as he saw Silme hug Mila, taking care not to over exert her injured arm.

"You look just like your mother though you have your father's skin and eyes. I feel like standing in the presence of Sulé herself."

Silme smiled. "Where is mother, aunt Mila?" the happy face of the elleth before her fell. Silme sensing this slowly drew herself away from the embrace.

"What is it aunt Mila? Hasn't Naneth come?"

"Silme, Nwalme is a formidable opponent and enemy." Silme felt her heart stopping. Legolas stepped a little closer to the young elleth.

"What do you mean?" she breathed. Mila hung her head as she withdrew a long sword from her cloak. Her gloved hands extended the blade for Silme to see.

"It was her last and final wish that you get this when you grow up."

She looked up at Silme who was staring at the blade. She knew her mother's blade, Eledhwen it was named, the elven light of her people. She took the blade from the grip of Mila. The leather sheath felt smooth in her palm. She remembered the times when she had seen her mother strike and parry with this sword. Thousands of orcs had fallen for this. She looked up at her aunt, tears streaming down from her eyes.

"I couldn't save my sister my child. Sulé fell. But I could save her sword and her final wish. For you." Silme nodded.

"I understand." Mila smiled a little and turned to leave the room. When she was alone with Legolas, she slowly ran her finger over the sheath.

"I remember my mother's training sessions. She always told me that I was a lousy fighter with the sword. She was the best swordswoman in the entire country of Edona. A true warrior." Legolas closed his eyes as he nodded. Silme smiled as tears sprang forth again.

"And now, I wield it the same way she did. Nwalme will remember this sword Legolas. She killed my mother. She will not kill me." She got up from the bed she was seated on. She then turned to Legolas.

"will you stand by me when I face nwalme? Or will you leave when your errand is complete?" Legolas looked stunned at this question.

"Silme, our destinies lie entwined. your path and ours are the same now. We shall all remain until the end and after that as well. Come what may. Now you must rest. Tomorrow we will journey to the fort of the minion. But today, melamin."

"Lle vesta?" she asked almost in a whisper. He smiled. "I promise." He then bent down to gently kiss her lips.

* * *

More to come. Plz Read and review.

- Anarya of Lorien


	12. Decisions

**A/N:** Thanks to the following reviewers –

**Eile igen Briain – **Thanks for adding me in your Author alert list. Please review to tell me how I am doing? Please!

Okay guys, no more reviews so we shall go on with the story now shall we? Of late the reviews seem to have stalled. Is my writing bad or something? Please let me know.

- Anarya of Lorien.

**The Prophecy**

* * *

**Chapter 12 (Decisions) **

The two ellith stood facing each other. A sword graced their hands. Vala, the queen of the elves sat on her throne. Sulé looked at her sister scowl at her from the other end of the arena.

_"__Lle desiel?" (Are you ready?) Mila nodded. The scowl on her face fixed. Sulé smirked as she ran towards her sister. With unexceptional swiftness, Sulé plunged the hilt of her sword into Mila's stomach. Mila's face widened with shock. The blow was not painful. But her sister had beaten her. Sulé jumped into the air and landed backwards at her original stand._

_" Lle ume quel, Sulé." Vala complimented her daughter. Mila felt her insides boiling. The queen then turned to Mila._

_"You need a lot of improvement, my child." There was disappointment in her voice. Mila closed her eyes as her insides clenched. She was trying her best. Couldn't her mother see that? She slowly nodded. Vala slowly walked towards Sulé and gently stroked her face. _

_"You are as good as any in this Arda, Sulé." Sulé smiled. _

_"Hannon lle, Naneth. I hope I never disappoint you. Well, I guess I will go to bed now. Quel du, Mila."_

_"Good night to you too, my sister." Bitterness flowed in her words. Sulé smiled at her apologetically. Vala smiled a little at this and dismissed her daughter. She then turned to Mila. _

_"Mila, tinu amin. Why such hard feelings?" she asked with a maternal love unlike anyone else. Mila turned to stare at the sky. Tears would fall any minute now. "I lost." Vala smiled at her daughter. She was still a child at heart sometimes. She placed a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder. _

_"Mila, Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor!" (Mila, I know your strength in battle!)_

_"No, Naneth. I lost even then." She said tears choking her voice. Vala pulled Mila into her embrace._

_"Hush now my child! You are my daughter aren't you? You are precious to me as you are. I love you Mila. More than any other life could. I wish you'd understand that." Vala stared at the depths of her daughter's eyes. Mila smiled a little as she hugged her mother. _

_"Amin hiraetha, Naneth." (I am sorry, mother.)_

_Vala laughed as she gently led her daughter to her chambers. "Maybe if I sing you to sleep-"_

_"I'd love that Naneth! I swear you have the best voice." Mila smiled at her beautiful mother. Vala's laughter echoed through the arena as they slowly left it._

Her eyes clouded with tears as she thought of her mother. Mila hastily wiped her tears away. She missed her mother very much. Maybe after all of this is over – but it was never over. She knew she couldn't turn back now. She whispered to the breeze that lifted her black hair gently.

"Amin hiraetha, Naneth. I can't be the old Mila again." She then turned back towards her room. Silme would have woken up. They had to leave. She had to leave.

* * *

The summer sun peeped into her room through the flowery curtains. Silme slowly rose from her bed to see the room freshly aired and decorated. A happy feeling flooded her insides. She had at last met her aunt. An elleth she thought dead. But as she smiled at that, her smile was marred a little when she thought of her mother. Sulé, the warrior and protector of Edona. Eledhwen, her sword now shone in the bright light from the sun outside.

" I miss you, Naneth. I so very do!" she sighed as she picked her armour from the table beside her and put it on. Legolas had been thoughtful to remove it when she was unconscious. She knew sleeping with the armour was very uncomfortable. At the thought of the elf, a smile crept back onto her face. She fastened her mother's sword to her waist and opened the door. She was housed in a felt atop an oak tree. It must be an elven dwelling. Elves bustled about busy with their own work.

"A happy city. Happy people."

"And pray the Valar they remain this way." A voice spoke behind her. Silme turned back to smile at her aunt.

"Aunt Mila, don't these people fear Nwalme?" a sigh escaped her aunt's lips as she wrung her hands.

"Yes. They are afraid. Very afraid. But fear alone is not life. Is it? They know to fight if need arises and they have lost a lot of lives till recently. Nwalme seems to have forgotten these people exist. But it is good in a way I believe!" she smiled.

Silme nodded. She knew what distracted the torment recently. The child of the prophecy. She then turned to her aunt.

"When do we leave?" Mila looked at her mildly surprised. "Leave? Leave where?" Silme looked at her aunt with an amused expression.

"To the fort of the minion of Nwalme. The minion who kidnapped the child of the prophecy. Honesty aunt Mila! You really do jest well." She said laughing. Mila's expression turned serious. She clasped Silme's hand gently.

"Silme, I must speak my mind. Nwalme is a dangerous enemy. It would be wise to let her rule for a while. Now is not the time when we must question her authority. Maybe in the future, but definitely not now."

"But-"

"No Silme. In the absence of your mother, I must intervene. You cannot go. You will hardly be able to make it to the fort! It is dangerous." Mila whispered urgently. Silme wrenched her hand free as she turned to look away from her aunt.

" I know you keep the best in mind when you speak, aunt Mila. But I cannot back away. It is not only for Aragorn and his child that I go but to seek my own revenge as well."

"What do you mean, child?"

"Nwalme murdered my mother. I swore when news of her death came back home that I would smite the hands that drew my mother's blood." Mila's hands shook a little. Her face turned pale as she turned away from Silme.

When I wish to spare you my child, you give me no choice but to kill you.

She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. She then turned to Silme.

"If this is what you stand firmly at, then I will not deter you. But you shall learn terrible things in the fort of the minion. It will break your heart!" Mila felt pain clutch her heart and squeeze it mercilessly. Nwalme was watching her. Warning her from revealing anything. She had to be true to her, her one mistress – Nwalme.

"What do you mean?" Silme asked as she caught her aunt's arms. Mila shook her head as she said,

"It was the place where your mother – er – died. It would bring back memories – to the both of us." The pain stopped a little. Mila heaved a sigh of relief. Silme closed her eyes as she breathed.

"I do not mind, aunt Mila. As long as no one else gets to endure this same fate, I do not mind." She then stormed out of the flet. Mila crumpled onto the floor.

"Why am I being the one tormented?" None knew what she really meant.

* * *

"She wishes that I never leave this place. She wishes that I never come with you and Aragorn. She thinks Nwalme will kill me." She said as she gently stroked his golden hair. Legolas sighed a little. The breeze from Silme's window was light and cheerful yet he didn't feel that way.

"And I think she is right. I cannot lose you, Silme." Silme stopped her actions.

"What did you say?" she whispered.

"Mila is your aunt. She would only consider your safety. Now we know that Nwalme has a personal grudge with you, it would be unwise and unfair to take you there now. Mila shall tell us the way to the fort. And you shall stay he-" she closed his mouth with her hand as she leaned in to lay her forehead on his.

"Please Legolas, not anymore. Not from you." She opened her eyes to see the elf stare at her deeply. Tears spilled from her eyes as she breathed in.

" 'Amin mela lle', you told me. Then don't leave me here. If I were to die then it better be by your side. With you, if the Valar desire. Not far away where I shall be safe and you shall find your future uncertain. It will be better to die in battle with you than to die of a broken heart alone. Please, let me come. I beg of you!" she closed her eyes in sadness. Legolas gently placed his hands on her cheeks as he moved closer to gently kiss her.

"Silme-" he began. "Amin uuma malia." She replied firmly. (I don't care.) Her hands wreathed his neck as she hugged him tightly. His tunic soaked slowly in her tears.

"Amin uuma malia, melamin." (I don't care, my love) Legolas sighed as he stroked her back trying to console her. The oil in the room was running low. What was destined for them? He questioned the Valar silently. The gentle wind was the only reply he got.

* * *

**Translations:**

Lle ume quel, Sulé – You did well, Sul

Quel du – Good night

Tinu amin – my daughter

Arda – Middle earth in elven

Amin mela lle – I love you

* * *

Small chapter eh? Well, a chapter has to be stopped at the right place and so, tell me what you think? I am open for suggestion you know! Please read and review.

- Anarya of Lorien.


	13. Truth and lies

**A/N:** Thanks to the following reviewers –

**JessieRose – **Thankie! And about the elven phrases, you get a free dictionary sort of thing and a phrase book from the following website: www.grey-company.org I have been using my phrases from this website. Hope you find it useful.

**Slowness: **thank you for reviewing again. It doesn't matter if you don't express your views in flowing words. Those few words you write every time is more than an encouragement for me. Thank you.

Dear readers,

I, Anarya of Lorien, don't own LOtR. But I do own Silme and her side of the family! So hands off mates! Ta taa!

- Anarya of Lorien 

**The Prophecy**

* * *

**Chapter 13 (Truth and lies) **

A draft of wind blew into the room through the open window. Silme slowly stirred. It was getting colder. She slowly tried to sit up from her bed when she found something restraining her from doing so. She bent down to see a hand wrapped lightly over her waist. For a moment she panicked. But then she found that familiar gauntlet in those secure forearms.

_Legolas!_

Her panic lessened. She gently moved his hand away from her waist. He mumbled something incorrigible. His eyes glassy, mingling dreams with reality in the way of the elves. She smiled despite herself. She gently moved stray strands of golden hair from his face and let him sleep. He had been there that night to listen to her rant about her aunt not letting her go. She had seen love and concern in his eyes. She smiled as she gently closed her window. But just as she was about to turn, she saw something.

She opened the window again to see Mila stand there with another elleth. Even with her elven gift of hearing, she could not make out what they were talking about. But the moonlight was bright enough that night that she could see Mila's face contoured with anger. She did not seem to have the desire to talk to the elleth she was meeting. But soon, they stopped their conversation and turned towards the flets – in her direction. For a moment, Silme saw the face of the other elleth. She was beautiful. But something about her made her seem dangerous. She resembled the pitcher – a plant beautiful but deadly nonetheless. Something about that elleth made Silme dislike her, even though she had hardly met her. She then turned to go back inside when she found Legolas sitting there looking at her come in.

"Up already? It is hardly morning. I believe it is about one or two in the morning. You need to rest." She said as she sat beside him.

"What is it, Silme?" Silme turned to smile at the elf beside her. "Uuma dela, Legolas. I am fine." (Don't worry, Legolas. I am fine.)

Legolas grinned as he looked around. "I must have dozed off. I am sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Legolas felt his cheeks burn. "I was in your room. I know it is not proper. Yet." Silme laughed a little and hugged the elf dearly.

"Oh Legolas, How I love you! We trust each other don't we? Then what is the problem? You are tired, I can tell. Sleep."

She then pushed him into her bed and fell next to him. Legolas though surprised at first smiled a little as she hugged him and fell asleep on him. She was hardly heavy. He hugged her waist gently and presently both of them fell asleep.

* * *

"-And you shall find it difficult?" Wenya questioned Mila. The moonlight showered on both of them. Mila looked up abruptly as she said,

"I know I led my sister into your fort to be killed. But can't your mistress-"

"Our mistress." Corrected Wenya, narrowing her eyes. Mila glared at the elleth before her. "Fine. Our mistress. Why can't she spare Silme? She is not the child mentioned in the prophecy! Then why kill her?" Mila asked. Wenya snorted a little.

"I knew you were a coward! We renounce our families and their ties when we join Nwalme. If she gets wind of what you are saying-"

"-I ask this for all the services I did for her. Has she no mercy? And one more thing. Silme has vowed to kill her mother's murderer and find the minion. That means you."

"But I didn't kidnap the child! That means the both of us." Wenya growled. Mila smirked.

" The child is in your custody now. And even though I brought my sister to be slaughtered by you, you were the one who did it. Sulé's blood still remains in your hands." Wenya growled as she clutched Mila's hair and brought her face closer to hers.

"You will dare double cross me? You filth of Edona? I have your allegiance! Remember that." Mila laughed even though her hair was being tugged mercilessly.

"You can kill me. But I cannot stop Silme if I am dead. Remember that." Wenya's hold on Mila loosened. Mila gently massaged her hair as though trying to soothe the pain. Wenya was sweating slightly.

"I shall do what I did before. I shall hold back Silme. She shall not go with the others. You can kill her here if you want. But I suggest murdering the prince of Mirkwood. She holds him too dear to heart."

Wenya scowled in the direction of Silme's room. "No. I shall kill all of them. She is to stay. It will be easier. The illusion will last I hope!"

"As long as I want it to. But, can't you spare her life? I can send her back to Edona. Back to Vala - never to return! The child shall attain a year in life in some months. You can kill the others meanwhile. If Nwalme can find a way to use the child, fine. Though how a one-year-old child can kill Nwalme is still beyond me!"

"Fool! She is no mere child. Even now though she is only eight months old, she looks like she is a maiden of fifteen." Mila's eyes widened.

"What in the name of the Valar? That is impossible!" Mila asked, surprised beyond esteem.

"She is the daughter of the Evenstar. Her sole purpose of birth was to kill Nwalme. Though we are happy to say that Nwalme is having her slowly brought to our side. She will soon be an asset than a threat. She has powers of the Valar within her. That is what gives her the appearance of a maiden. It has been foretold in the prophecy. As soon as the prophecy is complete, she shall go back to the city of the gods. Her powers returned. She shall no longer be an entity but rather will remain as the energy of the Valar returned back to them."

"Indeed! And what if the child never returned?" Mila asked. Wenya smiled. "Then Nwalme will have the power of the Valar won't she? She shall move to take over Valmar. The entire creation will be hers to rule. Now tell me, where does your heart lie?" Mila looked uncertainly at the proffered hand and then at the flet that housed her guests. She smirked a little and placed her hand on top of Wenya's.

"Now, that is more like it." Wenya smiled as she and Mila moved towards the flet. Tomorrow after the others had left she would kill Silme. That would be all. She smiled to herself.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Legolas slowly woke up to see Mila poking her head through the door. She was smiling.

"Well, what do we have here? My prince!" but he silenced her pointing to Silme who was still asleep on him. Mila nodded in understanding. She then whispered. "Can I talk to you my prince? Alone?" there was something in the way she said it that made Legolas stop smiling. He nodded. Mila closed the door softly.

Legolas turned to look at Silme sleeping there. Apart from the absence of her boots, she had all other clothing intact. Even though Legolas loved her deeply now, he wouldn't be that dishonorable. He knew she wouldn't like it. He slowly shifted her hand away from his waist and got up as silently as he could. He had some foreboding what the talk was going to be based on. He silently opened the door and walked out.

Below the flet, Mila stood stroking the mane of her steed. She turned as Legolas stepped beside her.

"It is about Silme. I believe you guessed that?" she asked smiling at him kindly. Legolas nodded staring at the distance.

"Legolas, it is not safe for her. I don't know what Mithrandir says, I wont sacrifice the last heir to the throne." She turned and grasped Legolas' arms.

"Please! You must go alone. There is a representative from Edona; she shall take Silme back home. Her errand is complete. It would be wise to leave now, when she sleeps."

Legolas looked stunned at the elleth before him. He knew she would ask him to leave. But so soon? Without even seeing Silme? He sighed as he thought it over. If she were to stay then she would be safe. But then… he turned to Mila who was watching him intently.

"I agree with you. But maybe I can see her for the last time before I leave, while she sleeps?" he asked almost pleading. Mila was reluctant. But then what could a last meeting do?

"I shall let you do that. But if she wakes up then you shall stick to your word. Agreed?" Legolas nodded lightly.

Mila patted Legolas gently on the shoulder.

"It is for the betterment of everybody, Legolas. You must understand."

"I do understand." He turned to go back to the flet. Mila smirked as he entered the flet.

_What an idiot._

* * *

The door silently opened. He peeped inside to see the sleeping form of the elleth. He smiled despite himself. He moved as lightly as he could. Silme slept there on her stomach. Her face - facing him. Then unexpectedly, she turned so that she was sleeping on her back. Legolas almost panicked. He didn't know how she would react if she knew? He sighed as he slowly bent on top of her and placed a light and gentle kiss on her lips. She mumbled his name in her sleep.

_A! Silme. Amin mela lle, melamin! _(Ah! Silme. I love you, my love!)

He then retrieved his quiver and daggers and walked back out. Mila was waiting right where she had stood.

" You are doing the right thing, Legolas. I have informed Mithrandir and it delights me in knowing he agrees with me."  Gandalf stood a little distance away from the both of them. Legolas looked at the wizard who was looking at the elleth suspiciously.

"Mithrandir, is what I hear true?" Legolas wanted to know. Even Gandalf was against taking Silme? He looked deep into the wizard's eyes. They bore deep yet clueless.

"Yes it is Legolas. Now we must not tarry. We have little time to waste." He then turned and walked towards his steed. Legolas closed his eyes a little as he nodded his head. He was about to follow Gandalf when he stopped mid stride and turned to stare at the flet where Silme now slept.

"I shall come back for her, Mila. I shall come back." He said as his eyes roved over the flet, trying to etch it in memory.

"Oh, we shall see."

Legolas and Mila turned to see another elleth with black hair and grey eyes stare at them. Mila felt her vein throb in her temple as she turned to Legolas.

"Legolas, this is Wenya." She said through gritted teeth. The elleth who was introduced as Wenya smiled and extended her hand. "I am the messenger from Edona. I shall take Silme with me."

Legolas grasped her forearm with his in sign of welcome. He looked deep into those grey eyes. "take good care of her." He said. Wenya smiled a little as she nodded her head.

"Oh yes we will. We shall take very good care of her. Won't we, Mila?" she said turning to the other elleth. She merely nodded as she silently glared at Wenya. She knew exactly what Wenya meant. But she would not complain. If it meant Valinor, if it meant Valmar, then it meant nothing to her to see another family member die. The brief period of grief and remorse was gone. Mila of Nwalme was back.

She smiled as she said, "Oh yes we would."

Legolas nodded as he slowly made his way to Arod. He was standing next to Amrûn who seemed to understand this was farewell. He nudged Legolas, trying to stop him from going. He merely patted the black steed's glowing mane as he whispered,

"Amin hiraetha, Amrûn. But I will come back for Silme. I promise you that." The steed of the Valar neighed in response. Legolas smiled sadly as he mounted on top of Arod and rode as fast as he could, without turning back.

* * *

DUNDUNDUN what will happen now? Will Silme and Legolas be separated? Or will they meet again? and if they meet, will it be in the halls of Mandos? (Meaning, will they both kick their buckets?) Or will it be in safe plains? To find out – read on and review. If you want the answers, read and review. DUNDUNDUN

- Anarya of Lorien.   


	14. Too late

**A/N:** Thanks to the following reviewers –

**Slowness: **I know you are curious to know what happens. So, here it is! Cheers!

**Anya7: **thank you for the review. College starts on 30th. Thought you'd want to know. Meet you there.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LOtR. So, you are looking at the wrong place for Faramir's address. Tee hee!

**The Prophecy**

* * *

**Chapter 14 (Too late…) **

"Legolas, we did the right thing. It is not like we will never return! We might go back to the palace of Vala when all of this is over. I shall have my daughter back then." Aragorn said smiling at the thought. Legolas smiled sadly as he nodded his head. They had been traveling for hours together. Silme would have woken up. She would have known. She would have cried. He sighed as he closed his eyes to stop his own tears. Shame on him that he should feel so weak emotionally! Especially when his friend needed his support.

He turned to Aragorn, "I know how it feels to be away from the ones you love, Aragorn. And I feel sorry for you." The king smiled as he patted the elf's shoulder.

"All this sadness will end one day, mellonamin. I am sure of it."

"Let us hope for that."

* * *

The summer light flitted into the room through the open window. Silme slowly stirred. She blearily came back to reality. She gently laid her hand across the bed to find an empty bed. She sat up straight to indeed see an empty bed.

"Legolas," she received no answer. "Legolas, where are you? Is it time for us to leave?" the same silence rang through the flet.

She quickly got up from the bed and opened the door of the flet. A calming breeze blew in. elves moved here and there but none of them was Legolas. She returned back to her room and wearing her boots and armour, walked down the steps towards the ground, where there was a better chance for finding Legolas. But just as she got down, she saw Mila approach her with the other elleth she had seen last night.

"Mae Govannen, Silme. So you're finally up. Feel fit enough for a race? I believe that Amrûn would give my Gorga, a run for his money."

Silme stared at the empty stables. She then turned to her aunt, holding her by the arms. "Legolas, where is he?" her heart beating fast, her breathing rapid. He wouldn't do it, she prayed.

"Oh, they left early morn. Gandalf wanted them to make haste. And since your part in this mission is over, you are free to come home." Silme's hold on her aunt tightened involuntarily.

"Silme, you are hurting me." She looked down at her grip and released it immediately. She then turned to look at the eastern direction. They were traveling in that direction as she stood there.

"Why wasn't I called?" her voice was calm. Mila stiffened a little. "Because for one, you were asleep and further more, Vala would never forgive me if I lose you to Nwalme." Silme turned abruptly to glare at her aunt.

"And as if I cared! I love him. With all my heart! He wouldn't have left me unless you asked him to. You questioned him his honour. You spoke of my supposedly safe journey." The other elleth just stood there with a steely look in her eyes.  Silme turned back to her flet,

"I am going after them. Right to the halls of Mandos if I must. And you can never stop me aunt Mila."

"Oh you're not. You're coming with me." Said a new cold voice as an iron grip held Silme to her place. Silme whipped back to glare at the other elleth.

"And you are?" she spat. The elleth smiled but it didn't make her look cheerful. "I am Wenya. Here to take you back to Edona."

Silme wrenched her hand free from Wenya's grasp as she laughed scornfully. She then raced back to her flet and collected her weapons. Fixing the last dagger into its sheath and adjusting her gauntlets, she came back towards the base. Wenya still stared at her coldly. Silme ignored the elleth who now she had begun to loathe and continued towards her horse. Wenya suddenly stood between her and the stables. Silme who was surprised for a minute, glared at the elleth.

"Yes?" she asked through gritted teeth. Wenya smiled again but this time it was more menacing.

"You cannot leave. It has already been decided."

"And who would you be to tell me that?" Silme felt her temper flaring. Wenya was smirking now. Mila was also looking at Silme in a funny fashion. Was it hunger in her eyes? Wenya slowly drew her sword out of her sheath and faced Silme in a fighting stance. She turned to see her aunt – nowhere.

"What is the meaning of this?" Silme was at the verge of explosion. Wenya smiled as she merely flicked the locks of Silme's brown hair back with her sword.

" You still don't understand do you?" Silme's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"Sulé was a formidable opponent. Lets see if you live up to your mother's valor." Silme's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a whisper. Wenya smiled as she slowly circled Silme without taking her eyes off the elleth.

"Do you have any idea how your mother died? Or who it was that spilt her blood?" Silme felt the world stop for a moment.

"No." she breathed. "It can't be. Aunt Mila told me Nwalme killed mother. You – you are from Edona."

Wenya smirked as she stood in front of Silme. "Fool! Your mother was never important enough to be killed by Nwalme in person. I killed her. And your darling aunt Mila led me to her. Both of us serve the future of Middle Earth – Nwalme. Now, I am afraid you will have to go."

Silme felt rage and hatred surge through her body as she drew Eledhwen, her mother's sword just in time to block Wenya's strike. Wenya was thrown back at the impact. She stared shocked at the younger elleth. She was breathing hard but the sword in her hand seemed to glow white.

"I have waited long enough, Wenya. Now it is time." She moved closer to the elleth. Wenya almost backed away. Silme looked menacing. Almost like Sulé, back from the grave. Silme raised her sword with incredible speed and almost brought it down on her head. Wenya screamed and moved away from where she stood and the sword fell harmlessly away. Silme turned to glare at her.

"Are you afraid? Huh? I shall show you what it is to die. Ai! Elbereth! Aid my purpose." 

She then ran towards Wenya who again barely stopped her attacks. She had imagined Silme to be emotionally unstable after the unexpected departure of Legolas and the revelation about her mother's death. But it had only made her angrier. They fought on. With every strike, Silme seemed to get even more aggressive. Her blows seemed to get harder and faster. Then with amazing force, she disarmed Wenya. Her sword flew from her hands and landed yards away.

Silme pinned Wenya to the ground and placed her foot on her.

"This is for my mother." She then with one fluid stroke, plunged her sword into Wenya's heaving chest. The fallen elleth's grey eyes widened with pain and shock, as she lay there motionless. Silme knelt beside the fallen elleth as tears welled up in her eyes. She felt alone. She was alone. Everybody she had trusted had left her. As she pondered this, anger rose again. Silme let out a loud shout as she drew her sword from Wenya's chest. It had penetrated even her armour. She had been that angry.

"Mila, where are you, you filthy excuse for an elf!" there were movements in between two trees to her left. Silme jumped onto one of the neighboring trees and disappeared.

* * *

Legolas looked at the horizon around them. It was getting dark and increasingly barren. Something in his heart made him uneasy. Gandalf stopped his steed to look around.

"Doesn't this place look familiar?" Aragorn who stopped his horse beside Gandalf frowned as he examined the surroundings.

"We have been here before. We left these plains hours ago. But we have been traveling straight. It is impossible for us to move around in circles."

Legolas narrowed his eyes in a distance. "Well, it is not all the same! A small party of orcs is heading this way. Get ready Gimli."

The dwarf nodded. "It has been long since I have slain an orc. Let them come."

Gandalf however seemed agitated. He turned to Legolas, "I believe we just left the fort."

"What?" Gandalf turned his horse around and started to go in the opposite direction. Aragorn and Legolas stared at each other and then urged their horse to follow the Istari. When they had caught up with him, Legolas took it to his mind to ask him,

"What is it, Mithrandir? What is wrong?" Gandalf frowned.

"The orcs are not real. Look behind you and you'll know." Legolas turned back and saw the orcs loom far away and then vanish. Legolas looked at Gandalf with surprise well etched in his face.

"What do you mean?"

"The mission we seek to do is the mission we just left behind. Silme is in terrible danger. We must hurry." Legolas felt blood drain from his face. He kicked Arod who neighed and galloped in the opposite direction. He cared not what happened to him. He had been foolish to leave her back. She could fight! She was a warrior for Eru's sake.

They were quickly approaching the glade where Mila housed Silme for the present. Only that there was no glade. An ugly stone castle loomed in view. The atmosphere turned misty almost suddenly.

"I believe we have reached our destination." Gandalf said grimly.

"But, Mila said-"

"Forget what that deceiver said! Now hurry."

The fort looked sinister. But surprisingly there were no great security measures placed around it.

"She does not expect us back." Gandalf said to the surprised look that Legolas and Aragorn traded.

There was a small group of orcs who were both surprised and disoriented on seeing the warriors back.

One of the orcs brandished a scimitar. But the next moment his head rolled on the ground.

"The villagers – where are they?" Legolas yelled as he whipped his knives at two more orcs. Gandalf smirked as he blasted half a dozen of them with his staff.

"You're fighting them." Legolas' brows shot up as he plunged his dagger into another orc. With the last orc decapitated, they burst through the front gates. There, an elleth lay dead on the ground.

"Wenya! She came here to take Silme back to Edona." Gandalf knelt beside the elleth and moved the hair off her face. Her grey eyes were open and filled with shock. Her mouth open as though she died mid cry.

"Not sent to take Silme to Vala but to Nwalme." Gandalf moved Wenya's sleeve up to show a dark mark of a Nwalme in Tengwar.

"Silme." Legolas breathed as he walked towards one of those many doors that castle housed. He opened to see Mila stand there with Silme on the floor weeping.

Mila removed a dagger from her belt as she advanced towards Silme who had her back towards Mila.

"Forgive me, Silme. My allegiance is with Nwalme. She will soon rule Middle earth. And I cannot betray her."

She would kill Silme any time now. Without further thoughts, Legolas notched his bow with an arrow and aimed at the elleth before him. For Silme, he thought as he released his arrow.

It hit Mila at her back. Silme was safe. Mila had died.

* * *

Mila ran. She knew her time had come. Silme had been so angry. And that fool of an elleth had blurted out everything. She was always impatient. Had she just waited till she had left with Silme, at least she would have survived. Now she knew that Silme would hunt her down. This sent her faster into the deep heart of the forest. Towards the city. Towards her only route to escape. But just before she could enter into the flets, Silme jumped down from the tree before her.

Her brow had been cut and was bleeding a little and there was a cut in one of her arms. She looked tired but angry nevertheless.

"Silme, you don't understand."

"Lle wethrine amin!" she growled. (You deceived me!) Mila gulped. Silme glared at her aunt before tears ran down her eyes again. "Why?" she asked almost in a whisper. "Why aunt Mila? Why did you do it! Onsinta amin." (Answer me.)

"Silme – Nwa – Nwalme is a formidable enemy." Mila muttered. Silme glared at the ground as her hold on her sword tightened,

 "You have been telling that for so long, I have begun to HATE it. Why did you betray my mother?"

Mila remained silent. Silme fell down upon her knees as she wept. She looked up and saw Mila look at her surprised.

"Why did you betray my mother? Why did you betray Vala? Why did you betray all those who loved you?" Mila closed her eyes.

"I am sorry, Silme. I-" Mila flicked her hand and the entire forest seemed to dissolve. Instead, they stood in a stone room. There were torches that gave light to the otherwise dark room. Silme got up from the cold stone floor and looked around.

"What is this?"

Mila removed a dagger from her belt as she advanced towards Silme who had her back towards Mila.

"Forgive me, Silme. My allegiance is with Nwalme. She will soon rule Middle earth. And I cannot betray her."

Mila raised her hand to plunge it into her back when there was a loud twang of a bow. Silme turned back in time to see Mila fall down with her dagger-laden arm still raised. There was an arrow with yellow feathers sticking out from her back. There, by the door stood Legolas. His hands still rested on his bow as if he had just released an arrow.

"Legolas." She whispered as he rushed towards her. But she knew nothing more as darkness took her world.

TBC… 

* * *

Ah! Gandalf saves the day! Good thing the wizard uses his head when needed. Go Gandalf! So, what will happen now? Where is the child of prophecy? Will they win or will they lose?

Booming foreboding swelling music

To find out……… Read and review!

- Anarya of Lorien


	15. Meeting the Torment

**A/N:** Thanks to the following reviewers –

**Lady Serensa:** I am happy that I was able to Humor you, but rest assured, those mistakes were never deliberate, and as for spell checking, other readers informed me as well and the future chapters are free from any errors, except for one chapter with excess exclamation marks. Guess I was over excited! And as for the suggestion of a self-insert, this is NOT a self-insert at all. I am a person who does not believe in Mary Sue type of stories though I have nothing against them. So, I hope that clears your doubt. And this is fan fiction. That means we can create worlds of our own within the given world. As long as we do not change certain rules, it's fine! And I assure my dear readers that I have formulated the plot only based on Tolkien's work. If we were to follow the books very ardently, then there isn't much scope for Fan fiction is there? And the Elvish part, Even Tolkien had elvish phrases in his book. And as a somewhat faithful follower of his language, I thought it would be nice as the speakers are either elves or someone who knows elven. I give the translations then and there. So I don't think it damages the flow that much. But I always thank you for taking your time for correcting me and giving me pointers. Thank you. Cheers!

**JessieRose:** You back! Squeal! Thanks for the review! I think they are cute as well. They are in my story! Duh! Anyways, thanks a bunch! And as for the updates, let's just say I have a LOT of time at hand! LOL

**Slowness:** Ever my good reviewer! I thank thee and wish thy review days would go on in all glory. You feel happy? It explains. Just kidding! LOL

** Another A/N: **we are almost at the end of this story. In another two to three chapters, I intend to complete this story and get on with another story, which has been bugging me for a long time now. Thank you for all the support you've rendered to me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LOtR.

**The Prophecy**

* * *

**Chapter 15 (Meeting the torment) **

He sat there, dreading each and every minute. She would wake up. But that was the excuse he had been giving himself for three days now. Silme slept on. Aragorn had become hysteric when they had searched the entire castle and found nothing. They had however found a map, which marked the lands further east from there. Gandalf had shut himself in a room trying to map the area and find the shortest and not necessarily the safest route to the fort of Nwalme. But Legolas felt more pressing matters on himself as he guiltily wiped Silme's brow with a damp cloth. She had suffered emotional storms, which had left her weak. How he prayed he might have stayed! But he thanked the Valar that Gandalf had smelt through the treason soon enough or what would have happened he dared not to think.

"Silme, please wake up. Don't leave me as you promised." He held her hand, which was pale and cold in his and gently kissed her palm. Aragorn had offered to sit beside Silme while Legolas would rest but the elf had refused to move from her side.

"Amin dele ten' ho." (I am worried about him.) Aragorn told Gandalf later when he came down from Silme's room and informed Gandalf of the rejection for his plea to relieve Legolas. Gandalf merely nodded in understanding as he turned to look at the room inside which Silme now slept.

* * *

She slowly stirred, her eyes focused on nothing in particular as she tried to gather what was happening around her. As she screwed her brows together, her head seemed to break. An involuntary moan broke out from her mouth as she closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt somebody shuffle beside her. Someone was kneeling besides her holding her hand.

"Silme, can you hear me? Silme." His voice shook as he held her hand in his. Her deep brown eyes rested on top of his golden locks. He was bent on top of her hand, crying? She couldn't tell. But Legolas was away. Fighting the minion. Then it all came back to her – Mila and Wenya – Mila's betrayal – every single misery.

"Mila – where is she?"

Legolas looked up to smile at his charge. Her face was bemused as though terribly confused.

"She is dead, melamin. She died." Silme's eyes widened a little as she heard his voice.

"Legolas?" she asked feeling his touch on her right palm. He nodded a little as he smiled. He had not slept for so long. She could tell. His hair was haphazard and faint lines were seen beneath his eyes. She gently placed her left hand, which was free on his cheek, feeling its smoothness.

"Uuma dela, Silme. You are safe."(I don't care, Silme. You are safe.) Silme nodded smiling as she felt the bed below her. Its softness was comforting.

"What happened, Legolas?" the elf sighed. "Had we known of Mila's treason, we would have never left you. As we left you with Mila and Wenya, we seemed to be covering the same place over and over again. We were terribly trapped in her illusions. She even fooled you with an illusion of the glade. She almost killed you. But I am glad you are alright now." He gently kissed her hand as he dropped it onto the bed. Silme smiled but then a frown graced her face,

"You son of an orc! You left me after all that I told you. I feel like killing you right now." She raised her hand in a folded fist as though to punch a hole through his chest. He caught her hand gently in his as he bent down so that his face was just inches above hers.

"Then it would be better. I would die in the hands of the ones I love rather than fall prey to an ugly orc." He was smiling. Silme stopped frowning as his face approached closer and finally he sealed his lips on top of hers. She closed her eyes savoring the bliss of the moment. As they slowly broke apart, he was looking deep into her eyes. Silme smiled as tears ran down her eyes. Legolas gently wiped them away with his thumb as he whispered,

"Haven't you cried enough already?"

Silme laughed a little as she hugged Legolas' neck as he bent down again to kiss her.

It was at this moment that Aragorn and Gimli chose to walk in. Both the elves seemed oblivious to everything else. Gimli felt his pipe slip from his mouth as he stared open mouthed at his best friend kiss Silme. He then turned to Aragorn and whispered gruffly with a smile on his face.

"This is the second time I see them kiss. And they don't even know it!" Aragorn smiled knowingly and ushered the dwarf out of the room. Legolas looked back just in time to see his friends vanish through the door. He smiled as he turned back to Silme who was also smiling though a slight blush had crept up her cheek. She slowly traced a line across his cheek as he gently moved strands of hair from her face. She gently curled one lock of golden hair in her finger as she asked in a whisper,

"Mankoi lle auta, Legolas?" (Why did you leave, Legolas?)

He looked surprised at this question. He smiled and stroking her hair gently,

"Because I loved you. And I still do. That was what prompted me to return didn't it?" he said though he found his throat running dry.

"Hush." She said as she placed her finger on his lips preventing him from speaking again. He smiled as he bent down again to kiss her again.

* * *

 "My liege, both your warriors are dead. What now?" the orc asked as he bowed low to the throne. A bejeweled hand rose from her person.

"I will regret their loss. But what else can we do?" a deep female voice boomed across the dark halls. The orc who has spoken earlier, covered.

"My liege, the child is a threat. Why don't we destroy her and be done with it?" another elleth to the left of the throne spoke, her green eyes shining in the torchlight. The figure on the throne turned its head towards the elleth who had spoken.

"She is an asset! With her on my side, I can rule Middle Earth! With her on my side Valinor will be my fortress. I shall place my court in Valmar. I see you not complaining to that." The elleth blushed. The figure spoke again this time to the orc.

"Send out my best warriors. They shall have to be killed. Go." The orc nodded as he bowed and left the room. She then turned to the elleth.

"My own kin do not support me." The elleth blushed a little.

"I was just-"

"Haven't I heard enough of your petty excuses?"

The elleth bent her head down. The voice paused for a while and then on a softer tone asked,

"Where is the child?" the elleth looked up a little. "I have her locked in a room. She seems to suspect us. She won't talk to any one. How ever are you going to bring her to our side?" the figure rose from the throne. An elleth of unusual grace and beauty stepped into the light. Her blonde hair falling about her being beautifully. Her golden brown eyes shining like liquid gold.

She looked at the elleth beside her. "Why oh Karnil, do you worry about petty things as this? The only sword she can wield to kill me is my own. That, I shall not be careless enough to leave lying around and she does trust me doesn't she?"

Karnil looked at her mistress apprehensively. "If she were to find the true purpose of her birth, she will kill you. You know that. Don't you, Nwalme?"

The elleth smiled at the suggestion. "All I need is her energy which I sap as days go by. Let the fools approach. It will not be long before she completes one year in life. Then she can never even dream of approaching me."

"But if there were to be another child," Nwalme turned sharply which silenced Karnil. Nwalme smiled a little as she walked closer to Karnil.

"Then, my dear Karnil, I shall have the energy of this child now, wouldn't I? She has the power of the Valar. At first, I couldn't approach her. Then slowly I made her trust me and now I am happy to say she will willingly believe anything I tell her." she paused a little.

"How are the training sessions going?" Karnil smiled as she said, "soon, she will beat any great warrior on the face of this Middle Earth. There is no way that any of those who approach her will find a way to win her in battle."

Nwalme smiled at this. "That is happy news indeed!"

* * *

"We have been on the road for almost a month now. Where is the god forsaken fort?" Aragorn was getting impatient. If his calculations were correct, his daughter would turn a year old tomorrow. Then, if he did not find her, it would be too late.

"Patience my lord! My heart tells me that your child is safe and well taken care of." Silme smiled reassuringly at the king. Aragorn smiled a little. "You offer me no consolation, Silme. I am afraid my heart shall not rest until it sees my child."

Gandalf broke into the conversation as he stated,

"Then your wait is over. For I see the fortress right before us." Aragorn looked around him. He could see nothing but barren land but to his front, he saw what his heart had hoped to see for almost a year now. Time had definitely flown. The sinister structured glared at them through its bare windows and rickety towers.

"This place could use with some sun light!" Gimli stated as he looked around, seeing nothing but barren wastelands and dark shadows.

"This is the land of an evil greater than Sauron. But the fact that it was hidden for so long is both a mystery and a thing to amaze at." Legolas wondered loudly. Gandalf turned and warned the elf to keep his voice down.

"We do not want to be heard. That might be the last thing we might want." He hissed. Legolas looked surprised but nodded his head.

* * *

Nwalme stopped in front of the door. Her hands gently pushed them open as she walked in. another possibly younger elleth sat there by a table gazing at the darkening sky.

" You are awake, Luinil?" the elleth withdrew her gaze from the window and turned to look at her visitor. Her gaze lingered a little while longer. She then turned back to the window. Nwalme frowned a little but she put on a smile on her face and walked towards the elleth.

"What is it, my dear? You seem – disinterested."

"He is here." Nwalme looked sharply at the reply she got. "What?"

Luinil looked back at Nwalme with the tiniest traces of a sarcastic smile. "Aragorn, son or Arathorn. King of Gondor approaches."

"What is he to you? Why do you worry for him?" some of the smile from her face had disappeared.

"I don't know. But my heart aches for him. Though I would be happy to meet him, his arrival would also be sad. But I don't know why."

Nwalme hissed at this. Luinil glared at the elleth beside her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"You pity for a man who is nothing to you. I feel disgruntled. You are my child. He is not related to you. He doesn't know you."

The blue eyes narrowed as Luinil got up. Nwalme almost took a step back.

"I don't know if I can trust you. I don't know if I can trust myself." She then turned away from Nwalme.

"I must see him. I know I belong there. Deep in my heart-"

Nwalme shut the door forcefully. Luinil turned to find herself facing a closed door. She sighed a little as she walked back to the window and saw the group approach ever closer. They would have a tough time breaking the defenses of the fort. But she did not know why, her heart ached to see him come; yet she felt peace seeing his horse gallop ever closer. She closed her eyes as tears slipped down her cheeks. Her brown hair dancing in the wind, she opened her eyes.

"Tira ten' rashwe, Ada." (Be careful, father.)

Her eyes flew open with shock and surprise when she realized what she had just said.

Outside the fortress, Aragorn felt his eyes water with tears despite himself. Sadness unexplained enveloped him.

* * *

So there it is. Nwalme has arrived! DUNDUNDUN!!

And wait for ending chapter, which is not far off. Thanks guys! Please Read and review.

- Anarya of Lorien.


	16. The end nears

**A/N:** Thanks to the following reviewers –

**Slowness:** I am impatient as well trust me. Thanks for the review. Keep them coming. Hope you'll read my next story. It's about Haldir. I have the idea of a plot in my head. It is all waiting to be written down. Hope you'll review that as well.

**Anya7: **the trick to have good pen names, though all of them are unique in a way, is to be innovative and creative and wacky to a degree. But what the heck? Have a nice time at college. And oh yeah, I almost forgot, thanks for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **Nope! Not me.

**The Prophecy**

* * *

**Chapter 16 (The end nears) **

"And so he decides to come and challenge me. But the problem is he will never return back to warn the others not to interfere with my affairs." Nwalme laughed at her reflection.

"Feeling confident already?"

Nwalme turned back to see Luinil smirked at the sorceress. Nwalme smiled dangerously as she asked,

"And what does that imply?"

Luinil felt her eyes wander to the door. "Your final battle is not with him. Let him be."

Nwalme felt her heart stop. Did this elleth know her true mission? "What do you mean?"

Luinil turned back to stare disinterestedly at Nwalme. "It would be with the Valar. Do you possibly think they would go without a fight?" Luinil gazed at Nwalme intently. Nwalme felt her heart unclench itself.

"Oh – that's right. You are right." She placed a tight hand over her sword, which hung from her waist.

"You want me to fight them?" Luinil stated more than asked. Nwalme smiled a little more at this.

"Oh. Sure. But I don't think that would ever be needed." Luinil quirked an eyebrow.

" So confident!" Luinil laughed. Nwalme turned to glare at her but chose to ignore the last comment.

"I shall have you kill him." She muttered.

* * *

Gandalf held his staff before him. "The path ahead is treacherous. The fort of Gorga is strong and contains ancient magic. It would be wise to stick to our path." The rest nodded in understanding. Silme clutched Amrûn's reins tightly in her hand as she cast a worried look behind her at Legolas. He smiled reassuringly as they set into the valley where Nwalme dwelt.

Darkness seemed to cover everything in that vale. Things ancient and dead seemed to be strewn onto the floor of the valley. Dread and fear seemed interlinked with the valley. The foreboding lights of the valley seemed sinister.

"Why aren't they attacking – yet?" Aragorn asked confused. Just as he spoke, he felt himself getting pulled down from his mount. Aragorn looked down to see a rotten hand pulling his boots. Just then many other pairs of hands burst from the ground. Legolas shot an arrow at the hand pulling him down. But they seemed oblivious to it.

"They wont let go! It must be Nwalme's game. We shall have to play." Silme yelled ahead of him. Gandalf smiled wryly as he whispered something into Shadowfax's ears. The horse neighed. Then with speed surpassing any horse on Middle Earth, the hand lost balance for a while as it let go of Gandalf's boots. Gandalf rode away as fast as he could. He then turned back and caught Silme's eyes. She raised an eyebrow in question. Gandalf merely smiled as he nodded his head.

"Amrûn, rima ten'ta." (Amrûn, run for it.) She whispered to her steed. She then gently nudged his flanks. For the second time in their journey, Amrûn spread his black wings as he pushed off the ground with such force that he crushed a second pair of hands that had tried to stabilize the horse to the ground. As soon as she was air borne, she maneuvered Amrûn towards Legolas.

"Push hard, Legolas. You don't want to be stuck here while Mithrandir and I enjoy what lies inside? And you too Aragorn." Both of them exchanged worried and confused looks but nudged their horses to move faster. To their amazement, they found themselves free in a matter of minutes.

"Their defense is strong Mithrandir?" Aragorn asked, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

"Oh yes they are! Believe me they are! Do not believe what you eyes tell you. I have warned you of this before. Let us hurry and tarry not long." Silme nudged Amrûn and he flew straight ahead. Gandalf smiled at Legolas who scowled.

"It is better this way. We shall know if danger approaches. Keep your bow ready Legolas."

* * *

"Send your battalion. Let Karnil keep the lead. And if she falls, then I shall have to bring myself into battle. Though my child, Luinil shall ride with me. Wont you?" she turned to face the elleth before her. Luinil glared at the orc before her. She then turned to Nwalme.

"You call yourself the proper owner of Valinor, yet you call aid from these disgusting creatures? And what will five people do against an entire army?"

"Makes it even more interesting doesn't it?"

Luinil scoffed as she turned her back towards Nwalme.

"What use is it to try and change fate? You know you will not win Nwalme."

Nwalme felt her blood drain from her face. She caught Luinil and turned her around. "What do you mean?"

"You are evil and detestable to the last bit. They come here for me I know. I know deep down in my heart that he whose arrival you do not accept with open arms, is my kin. But how I cannot explain. But I shall not fight him."

"Oh yes you will! Now you shall array yourself in your finest armour and fight that very same man who you think is your kin. But I must say, Karnil will kill them all before they even try to reach inside. So, you shall be spared the fight."

Luinil smiled a little as she moved towards her room. But just as she was about to leave she turned towards her captor.

"Amin feuya ten' lle, Nwalme." (You disgust me, Nwalme.) She left the room just in time to miss the death glare that Nwalme sent her way.

* * *

"I see torches up ahead." Legolas narrowed his eyes. "They are an army of them out there." Silme was hovering above them. She looked down and caught his eye. Was that hope in her eyes or the prospect of no hope at all?

She landed quite near him and turned to gaze at him. "We are outnumbered." Legolas stated.

Aragorn seemed unperturbed. "We did it before. We can do it again."

"That was because Nwalme wanted us to win. Ai Elbereth! We have a proper situation before us now! The halls of Vala are so far away. Yet we cannot give up hope." She sighed as she gently pressed his forearm as she turned to look at the light that drew nearer. She then whispered so that only Legolas could hear what she was saying.

"Looks like I shall get my wish." Legolas looked up abruptly. He shook his head as he caught her hand in his.

"The fates have decided, melamin. This war shall end the torment but many lives shall be sacrificed."

"Not yours. If sacrifice is to be made, then it shall be that of the orcs. Stay firm in your resolve to live, Silme. My father will love you." He gently placed a gentle kiss on her hand as he took his bow out and removed an arrow from his quiver. Silme smiled at the elf beside her. She removed her bow as well, which glowed black in the moonlight. She readied her bow for attack. Aragorn held his sword firm in his hand.

"For Luinil." He said. Gimli looked at the king surprised, as did everyone else. "Who is that?" he questioned.

"I don't know. But she calls for me." He whispered as he held his sword high in his hand for all for the approaching party to see the flame of the west.

Gandalf smiled as though something had been explained to him. He turned to Aragorn, "Your daughter calls you, Aragorn. She is the star of Luinil."

* * *

The clash between the orcs and their party was great. Silme seemed to come to the aid of any person who needed it from her side. Amrûn soared high above the battle. But even with the grace of her horse, they couldn't take over the orcs. Silme plunged Eledhwen into an orc when she felt her heart stop. Legolas was fighting an orc with his knife when another hit him on the head with a blunt club. He fell down unconscious with surprise registered well in his face as he felt his world go black.

"Noro lim, Amrûn. Noro lim!" She kicked her horse to speed up in his direction. The orcs would take an unfair advantage over his helpless state. Just as an orc was bringing down his axe onto his head, she let fly an arrow from her bow. It hit the orc straight behind his head. She then swept down onto the others, forcing them to fall behind. In the light of the confusion that followed, she hoisted Legolas onto Amrûn's back. Arod, his trusty horse neighed once before running off away from the battle, causing Gimli to jump at the last moment.

"Come to me, my darlings! I have a score to settle for knocking my friend down! Bring it on, you mindless duffers!" he roared as he plunged his axe into an orc behind him. He then turned and spotted the blunt club. He hacked it down with his axe as he growled at the dead orc,

"Oh no you don't!"

Silme meanwhile was relieved. She hoisted Legolas more surely onto her steed's back. He was not as light as he moved. She then turned to her horse, who looked fierce and angry at their foes below.

"Hannon lle, mellon amin." She gave Amrûn a gentle pat by his shoulder as she maneuvered him back towards Gandalf who was killing the most orcs at that time.

"Mithrandir! We need aid! We are losing." She yelled as she held Legolas firmly in her grip lest he fall. Gandalf looked up as he blasted another group of orcs away.

"This is but a small group of fifty orcs or so, Silme."

Silme nodded grimly as she said with tension clearly visible in her voice.

"Yes they are fifty now, but fifty hundred more approach us, as we fight here. Even you can't defeat such an army Mithrandir! We need aid."

"But who will come?"  Gandalf was also tensed. Silme turned to look at the fort before her. He was right. Who will come? Tears fell down from her eyes as she looked at Legolas behind her who leaned onto her for support. Who will come? The question ringed in her mind. No one.

* * *

"The princess of Edona is alone. She needs help." Luinil stated as she stared at the fight that was going outside the fortress. She then turned to the sky where the great sickle of the Valar glowed brightly.

"Will none come to the aid of my crusaders? Will none save my Ada?" tears slipped from her blue eyes as she closed her eyes in pain and sadness. Will no one come?

* * *

Isilya was patrolling the borders. She gazed at the sky towards the great sickle of the Valar. It glowed brightly. But the light it emitted was ominous, as though a warning sounded from Valinor. From the halls of Varda. Isilya felt her heart agitate. Was something wrong with Silme and her mission? She knew how her feet took her when her mind was not thinking, but she found herself before the queen of the elves of Edona.

"Your majesty, the stars-"

"Silme needs our help." The queen finished for her. Isilya looked up abruptly to see the queen smile grimly. She then turned towards Isilya, who bowed her head down,

"Take your best riders. Take with you mounts like Amrûn and save them. It will but take you a few hours if you fly towards her in haste. Go."

Isilya bowed lower and got up to go out of the halls when Vala stopped her.

"Isilya, come to me for a moment." It was not an order. It was a plea. Isilya turned to look at the queen. She was regal, yes. But her eyes held sorrow beyond recall. As Isilya approached the queen, Vala gently caught her hand,

"She is my child. My daughter's blood. I cannot sacrifice her as well. Please save her. For me." Her grey eyes looked sad and foreboding. Isilya couldn't draw her own gaze from those eyes, which mirrored her won. The same color and the same fear. She nodded a little, trusting herself not to speak. Vala released her hold on Isilya's wrist and placed her head onto her left hand as she sighed a little.

"Here is a woman who has almost lost every relation and yet she stands. May your time in Valinor and in Edona be true and long, my queen. I shall not fail you."  

She hoped she wasn't late. She couldn't be. She then moved out of the halls towards the stable. As she opened the doors, two hundred winged horses greeted her with their neighs.

"Yaaraerea, Lye nuquernuva sen e dagor" (Ancient ones, we will defeat them in battle.) she roared. The horse neighed again as though they understood what she implied. She smiled as she stepped back out of the stables.

"Hannon lle, mellonea amin." (Thank you, my friends.) She then moved towards the armory. They would have to leave immediately. The night was still young and the Valar knew for how long the crusaders from the west would stand against a possible army of orcs.

"May the Valar protect your path, Silme!" she sighed as she gathered the warriors for battle.

* * *

Tada! Okay, the next chapter is the last and final chapter. So, if you like my story, please review. If you don't like my story please review. And if you seriously can't decide if you like my story or not, then please review. What ever you don't do, do one thing. Review my story.

Ja!

- Anarya of Lorien


	17. The final war

**A/N:** Thanks to the following reviewers –

**Alatariel Maris Telcontar**: Cool name! Thanks for the review and I am honoured that you think Nwalme makes a cool villain. She will be thrilled to know this! You guys make us guys go! Thakies again for adding me on your author alert list. Hope you enjoy all my stories! 

**Sorcha Cooper: **Thanks for adding me in your favorites list. I am actually somebody's favorite! WOW!

**Miriellar: **I love your name!If you're reading this, Thanks! You have so much interest in my story that you want to know when it is updated! I can't believe this! I will surely die of happiness. I wish thee all well.

**Davidsgurlonly: **Wow! Another person has added my name in their author's alert list! I sort of went through your profile and I have to admit, I like the way you write and your idea about having fun with one's writing, without minding a particle of the flames one gets! COOL!

**Slowness: **Hi and here you go! Another chapter. My next story is titled Crystal Dreams. I don't know, Haldir reminds me of crystal! Thanks for the reviews too! Cheers!

**Disclaimer: **Oh come on now!

I know I have been inexcusably late with the update. But I started college last week and boy! Have I been loaded down or what! I promise you faster updates from now on. So, please pwetty pwease don't stop reviewing! Thankie!

- Anarya of Lorien

**The Prophecy**

* * *

**Chapter 16 (The final war) **

Legolas slowly stirred as he gained consciousness. He felt stray strands of some soft material blowing across his face. It took him a while to register it as Silme's hair. He was seated behind her on Amrûn who was flying above the orcs. Amrûn was weaving left and right in mid air as though avoiding the numerous arrows that flew in his direction.

"Silme?" he asked thickly.

"You're awake! Good, you can help me." She pushed his bow and knife towards him. Legolas caught them and looked around.

"Where is Arod?" Silme wiped her face clean from sweat as she said, "Somewhere safe. Believe me. Please, start shooting Legolas! We need all the help we can get."

Legolas nodded and turned himself around so that both Silme and himself were back to back. Silme who had not thought of him changing his position asked,

"Mani naa lle umien? Legolas! Answer me." (What are you doing? Legolas! Answer me.)

"Uuma dela, Silme. This way we shall not reveal our backs to anyone. Keep Amrûn steady."

(Uuma dela – don't worry)

"What ever you deem fit, melamin." She said as she shot two more arrows at orcs below. With Legolas sitting behind her, she definitely felt safer. But it was not enough to make her feel safe about success in the battle.

"Legolas, we can't go on like this! We are only five. It is an impossible feat."

"Is that so?" Silme turned her head sharply to see Isilya ride a grey steed, which was winged as well.

"Isilya?" Silme breathed. Isilya smiled as she patted her steed.

"In person. Lle anta amin tu?" (Do you need help?) She smirked as she notched an arrow onto her bow, aiming for an orc who was in turn aiming at her.

" You couldn't have posed a better question, mellon amin!" Silme laughed.

"We are a party of a hundred. We can take them out from the sky. You should go into the fort. Nwalme waits."

Legolas who had just emptied his quiver turned to Isilya who threw him another bundle of grey-feathered arrows.

"Doesn't the torment have the Nazgul or something of that sort? Evil minions for her works?"

"No. Thank the Valar for that! She is more than you will be able to handle. Now hurry. I shall bring Aragorn over. In a few minutes, the child shall be fit to fulfill the prophecy. Go! Don't worry. I shall bring him."

She then dived downwards and a little while later, as Silme was speeding towards the fort, Isilya resurfaced from the sea of orcs with a cut brow and Aragorn who was suffering minor scrapes. Silme then narrowed her eyes at the door of the fort, which was opening.

"Nwalme, I come for revenge." She swore.

"Me too." Silme turned to see Aragorn who was seated behind Isilya glare at the fort.

* * *

"They approach." Luinil smiled as she saw the sickle of the Valar shine brightly.

"How long?" she sighed as she moved a wisp of black hair from her face.

* * *

"My liege, your mount." The orc called onto an elleth dressed for battle. Nwalme mounted her steed and turned to look at her servant.

"Where is Karnil?" agitation seeped through her words as she placed her hands onto the black reins of her horse.

"I don't know, your liege." The orc replied. Nwalme was very angry. He could see that. It would be a folly to anger her now. And Karnil had always been unwilling in most of Nwalme's exploits.

"Shall I go and find her, my liege?" Nwalme shook her head in disagreement.

"We will be late for the battle. I did not expect the ellith of Edona to come. Station as many as you can towards the entrance. They shouldn't gain entry."

The orc nodded and stood back as Nwalme took to the sky.

* * *

"Alright! Explain." Silme placed her hands on her hips as she squared off Isilya. Isilya smiled as she placed a hand on Silme's shoulder.

"I did not know what prompted me to go to the queen but she already knew you were in trouble. Do not ask me how! Few know how her mind works." She laughed a little at this. Silme nodded her head as she turned to look at Aragorn get down from Isilya's steed.

"Luinil – who is she?" Aragorn looked down as he sighed and whispered,

"My daughter. The child of the prophecy."

"It will be complete. You need not worry, my lord." A voice sounded from behind. Aragorn turned to find an elleth standing there with her hand on her sword but something in her eyes told them that she was not their foe.

"My name is Karnil. I am a servant of Nwalme. But deep in my heart, I do not enjoy what she does. But it is my fate to be bound to her for life and for an elf, it is forever." Her deep green eyes lowered to the ground.

"Why do you say such things? Aren't you to fight for your mistress?"

Karnil turned to Silme who had spoken. "Yes. It is my fate to serve her. But I do not do this willingly. Luinil does not know any thing about the prophecy. Her heart is in torment. She does not know if to trust Nwalme or not. Nwalme has gone to battle. I hope Mithrandir keeps her busy while you take Luinil far from here."

"But the prophecy-"

"Do you want your daughter back or not?" Karnil asked annoyance slowly creeping in. Aragorn nodded.

"Hurry! You must be quick." She pushed Aragorn towards the fort. There was a dark door, which Karnil opened, and Aragorn found himself walking down dusty stairs.

As Karnil came to Silme, she pulled her aside.

"Remember that the sword of evil is not only to be wielded for that purpose. The light of the elven stars shall guide your path."

Silme stared at the elleth before her. "What do you mean?" Karnil clutched Silme's sword as she looked up towards the sky.

"I cannot say anymore. But remember, Evil begets evil." She then vanished in the opposite direction. Silme gazed at the retreating elleth who was now possibly going to war.

"Evil begets evil." She whispered as she turned towards the sky where the elven stars shone. She shook her head as she descended down the steps to join the others.

* * *

"You are late, Karnil." Nwalme growled as the elleth landed down beside her mistress. Karnil bowed her head.

"I am sorry, my liege." She then turned to look at the castle. Nwalme frowned at the elleth beside her.

"The old sage seems to be creating a lot of problems and aid from Edona – I didn't think they would come. It is time we fought, Karnil."

"Why don't you let Luinil fight? She is very powerful. You know that as much as the ones who have come to claim her. The truth shall be revealed soon, Nwalme."

Nwalme snorted as she clicked her steed's reins and rode towards Gandalf. Karnil watched her mistress ride and sighed as she followed her mistress. As she caught up with Nwalme, the elleth turned to look at her. Her golden brown orbs shone in the twilight.

"Your faith and loyalty lies not here Karnil." She looked up abruptly to see Nwalme kick her horse and take it to the sky to fight the ellith from Edona.

She almost stopped stunned when a flash behind her brought her back to reality, back to the war in the middle of which she found herself. Karnil turned to look at Nwalme who was killing many an ellith in the sky.

"Stop not, my minions! Not until my enemies are conquered!" her voice thundered. She then turned to look at Karnil.

"Will you come with me or do I have to wait for another lifetime?" she roared. Karnil closed her eyes as she kicked her steed to join Nwalme. The only two blessed steeds that worked for Nwalme now soared in the night air.

* * *

Isilya lighted a torch from the bracketed wall. The path ahead was dark and a dreary feeling overcame them all. Aragorn removed the Anduril from its sheath and walked behind Isilya who lighted the way.

"It would be better if all of us had torches. There must be more on the walls," Silme groped at the walls and her fingers curled around one more cylindrical handle.

"I think I found one. It looks like a torch. Isilya I will need your torch to light mine." She pulled the torch out of its bracket only to find the ground below her rumble. She turned around and saw that every body had felt the same movement.

She then looked at the torch she had attempted to remove. It was a silver wrought one with Tengwar scripts running along its length. She ran her hand over the inscription.

"For those who will the prophecy true…" she turned to the others. "What does that mean?" Aragorn moved closer to the two ellith and placed his hand over the torch. He closed his eyes in contemplation and turned to Silme.

"We all wish the prophecy true. It means we are close to the child. Let me try, Silme."

She moved backwards and nodded her head. Aragorn took a deep breath and placed his left hand over the torch and mustering all his strength, pulled the torch down. To their far right, light crept in through the newly formed doorway.

"The way to the child!" Isilya exclaimed and ushered the others on towards the door. As Silme passed her by, she caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Wh - what is it Isilya?" Silme asked astonished.

"The war outside is not yet over. The faster we bring the child, the faster will be Nwalme's downfall. And the fate of the child once the prophecy is complete, is it known to the king?" Silme lowered her face.

"I had not the heart to tell him."

Isilya sighed as she nodded her head. "But it shall be revealed to him."

Silme nodded as she turned to go towards the doorway, followed by Isilya.

A light greeted her eyes as she walked out of the passageway into what seemed like an armory room in the fort. Legolas was examining a quiver when Silme approached Aragorn who was searching the room for a way out.

"Aragorn," he turned to look at her. He smiled and said,

"There must be a way out, will you help me find it?" Silme turned to look at Legolas who now joined his friends and was running his fingers over the stones.

"Aragorn-"

"Not now Silme." Isilya warned her. Silme nodded slowly and turned to look at the various weapons in the room.

"Nwalme has very good weapons in her disposal. No wonder her warriors win their wars! Isilya look at this! A crossbow."

Isilya turned to look at Silme holding a crossbow, which from her expression seemed very heavy. She placed her hands onto the trigger when Isilya warned her.

"Watch where you point that thing, Silme." But it was too late. Silme had already fired an arrow, which hit a corner in the room.

"Don't blame me Isilya, that thing was very heavy. Must be the ones used by orcs."

"Once our kin." Isilya said in a very low voice. Silme lowered the crossbow to the floor and dropped it. A rumble shook the room all of a sudden. The entire group remained alert with their weapons. Legolas narrowed his eyes at the wall ahead of them when all of a sudden he lowered his bow. Silme and the rest of them turned to look at him. He then turned to Silme,

"Thank you, melamin. You just opened the door." Silme looked at him incredulously. Then all of a sudden, the scenery beyond the wall materialized before them. True to his word, it looked like the corner of the room, which was beyond the reach any one, seemed to contain the key.

Aragorn turned to look at Silme with a grateful glance before he ran out through the door. Silme turned and cast a worried look towards Isilya and ran after the king.

* * *

Tattadaa! We are in the fort! Last chapter on its way. Please read and review and don't forget to read my next story, Crystal Dreams, which will be uploaded by the next week.

- Anarya of Lorien


	18. Pain and Peace

**A/N:** Thanks to the following reviewers –

**Miriellar: **First of all, thank you for the review. I love it when people actually give me Positive pointers. I know what you mean and I am terribly sorry for it. I was having a writer's block and so, there were times – you know. Keep reading and soon I will be posting "Crystal dreams" which is a Haldir based story. The first chapter is already on the way. It shall be posted by next week. Nice readings!

**Slowness: **I owe you so much! Thanks for all the supports you rendered and I dedicate the first chapter of "Crystal dreams" to you. Thanks! Hope you read it! The first chapter will be out by next week.

**Disclaimer: **After all these chapters, you ought to know! I don't own anything. No copyright infringement intended!

**This IS positively the chapter before the last chapter**. It might be a little long – but what the heck! Enjoy! And don't forget to tell me how my story was as a whole in the end. The main story ends here and the next chapter is an epilogue sort of thing.

I would also like the people who have followed my story to kindly tell me what they feel is good about the story and which was the chapter you liked best. Thank you!

- Anarya of Lorien.

**The Prophecy**

* * *

**Chapter 18 (Pain and peace) **

For how long he fought he had no idea. Gandalf smote another orc with his staff as he plunged his elven blade into another one.

"Mithrandir, we finally meet." A voice echoed in front of him. The orcs surrounding him and Gimli began to clear back making space for their mistress. The elleth rode towards the Istari as Gandalf glared at her.

"Have you not forsaken the ways of evil, Nwalme? Even after the prophecy was made?"

She laughed as she flicked her hand gently and a sword materialized in her hands.

"Evil is the other half of good. In every good deed, there is a small amount of evil and there is a bit of good in every evil deed. Now, for instance, I will send you to the Valar by killing you now, the dwarf too. That way you can inform them that Nwalme comes to claim what is hers."

"Valinor was never yours." Nwalme twirled the sword idly. "Yes. But I can wish and desire can't I?"

With that she charged forward at Gandalf who fended her blow off at the last minute.

"You are good Mithrandir!"

"As you are evil." He breathed. Striking her back. Nwalme laughed as she stopped his blows with a lazy air.

"You waste your time, old man. Go back from whence you came and let the east belong to the Torment, as it should rightly belong."

"And if you would stay here away from Valinor, I would sell my soul to Melkor."

"Your wish!" she sighed as she struck him again. "You have a valiant steed. A maera isn't he?"

Shadowfax reared in anger as she spoke his name. She laughed again as she backed her steed, a grey winged stallion just in time.

"Quite fiery for a horse. But can he fly?" she kicked her stallion's flanks and the beast rose up into the sky.

"Very brave of you, Nwalme."

"Oh, but my real weapon is the child! Your child. In a few hours, she shall be a year old and then you shall see."

She laughed and flew towards the castle.

"Oh Valar!" Gandalf swore. "Let that be a lie."

"What do you mean?" Gimli asked, clearly beheading an orc. Gandalf nudged Shadowfax towards the castle.

"We must hurry."

* * *

The various passages snaked their way around and the dark walls cast ominous shadows, as Silme's torch grew dimmer and dimmer.

"We must hurry and find new light or else-" the last flicker of the torch died into complete darkness, completing her sentence for her. Aragorn grazed his fingers gently over the walls until her felt something smooth.

"There is a door here, I reckon. Let us try to open that. Maybe… maybe we shall find Luinil there." He pulled at the smooth knob when there was a loud squeak and the black wooden doors opened to reveal a large hall.

"The court of the Torment." Isilya murmured as she walked into the lighted hall. But the light the revealed the room came from huge lamps burning with fire that flickered and flamed.

"And it is empty." Legolas stepped in after the March Warden.

"You are not permitted here." A sweet voice sounded from behind them. Aragorn turned sharply to see a young elleth stand there with her eyes fixed on him. She had black hair that cascaded down to her waist. Her blue eyes looked so much like the ones of an elleth he loved. There, in a white robe stood Arwen's daughter.

"Luinil?" Aragorn asked barely a whisper. The elleth turned towards the rest and finally looked at Aragorn.

"Have we met before?"

Aragorn was at a loss of words. "I am – I am,"

She smiled a little and Arwen gleamed before them. "You were the one who rode against the Torment. You were brave. But it pains me to see you as does it pleasures me. Can you tell me why?"

Silme looked at Isilya at this. The March Warden was clearly surprised just as she had been. Was the child aware of what was to happen?

" I am Aragorn-" he stopped again at the sight of Luinil. She was looking at him in a strange fashion, like a saint's vision on a commoner.

"I am Luinil. Born by the grace of Eru, like you." She placed a hand over her chest and bowed down. Aragorn took a step closer,

"Do you not remember me?" he asked. Luinil looked at him, her eyes clearly seemed like those of a plane higher.

"I see no need to remember anyone! We shall all be joined as one when we pass to the undying lands, into Eru." She turned to look at the rest of them. When her gaze fell on Silme, she smiled and Silme lowered her head.

"Silme of Edona. It pleases me to see you."

"As it pleases me to see you, milady. But-" a loud bang interrupted her from completing that sentence. The door to the other side of the hall burst to debris and out of the smoke that cleared slowly, Nwalme approached. Her hands held her sword, a black blade with Nwalme, carved intricately on its hilt. Her armour and gauntlets shone as she moved through the light of the torches.

"You have erred, Aragorn, by thinking that you can defeat me with such weak allies," her eyes shone at Silme who glared back. "Now all must seek your ends, from me."

Aragorn removed the Anduril from its sheath. "That is for me to decide." Legolas had already notched an arrow onto his bow and Silme had unsheathed her own sword, Eledhwen gleamed as she changed stances. Nwalme glanced at the sword, and for the first time fear entered her golden brown orbs,

"Eledhwen was Sulé's sword! You-"

"I was Luinil once. My mother died protecting me."

"As shall you." She said as she lunged at Silme. Silme ducked just in time and blocked the blow with her sword.

"Eledhwen hold true its name. It is a powerful sword." Nwalme breathed as her eyes gleamed with madness and hatred.

"You are no match for the torment my dear!" Silme looked at the elleth before her with no fear. Nwalme was about to plunge the sword into her heart when Silme jumped high into the air. Nwalme remained disoriented for a while as Silme landed behind her. as Nwalme turned back, Silme plunged the hilt of her sword into Nwalme's stomach. The sorceress fell back a few paces as her eyes watered in pain.

"Even if you shall not die by me, I can cause you pain, Nwalme."

"Enough!" a voice sounded through the halls. Luinil stood between Nwalme and Silme. She turned to Nwalme.

"Your battle is with me. Fight me and win if you desire all that you want! Valinor, a place higher than the Valar - defeat me. I stand between you and your desires. I was the one born to see you die. To kill you! Why kill these innocent people then?" she then turned to Silme and wrenched Eledhwen out of her hands.

"This shall be the weapon I shall use. If you don't mind!" her hold on Nwalme's wrist tightened as she felt the elleth try to break her grip.

"It shall be an honour!" Silme smiled as she cast one last ugly look at Nwalme and backed away. Luinil then turned to face Nwalme,

"I shall release you. But I wish you would change." There was pity in her eyes. Silme's eyes narrowed. Why show pity to a creature as her? She strung her bow and readied her arrow. Isilya, who looked at the elleth act in this way sighed as she shook her head.

"One shall die of this battle. And believe me it shall be Luinil." Silme glared at Nwalme who was pacing the ground as though each was waiting for the other to attack. "It better be." She muttered angrily.

Luinil twirled the sword around in her hand. Nwalme was watching her every move. "I taught you the art of warfare, and now you use it against me?"

Luinil smiled as she shifted Eledhwen from one hand to the other. "You should have killed me when you had the chance, Nwalme. Perhaps, Eru demands us to do his bidding, even you?"

"Nobody commands me!" she snarled as she lunged at Luinil. they fought as time wore on. Everything outside them seemed to stop to see both the ellith dance around each other with blades that scraped the other. Both of them were evenly matched and that one reason was the one that leant such beauty to such dangerous a ritual.

At long last, Luinil pushed Nwalme to the ground. Her face was pale and the blue eyes gleamed with what looked like power beyond recall.

"Lle lava?" (do you yield?) Nwalme snarled, "Never."

Luinil sighed as she twisted her blade to such that its point faced Nwalme. Nwalme looked at the blade with fear. Nwalme brought her blade up to block Eledhwen with such force that Luinil was blown backwards. Nwalme jumped back into the arena as she gripped her black blade tightly.

"Now, you shall yield, as my sword you do not wield, my dear!" as she neared Luinil, the elleth lifted her hand and Nwalme felt some force drive the sword out of her hand. With a loud thud the sword hit the wooden door, with such force that half of the extremely long sword plunged through the door onto the other side.

"Now you are weapon-less." The door crashed open as Gandalf and Gimli stepped in. Nwalme momentarily turned to look at him. At that moment, Luinil got back to her feet and pulled Eledhwen above her to plough it through Nwalme's body. Nwalme who turned back just in time, backed away and blocked the attack with one of her daggers.

" Didn't they teach you not to attack a person who has their back facing you?" she asked smirking as she threw her dagger at Luinil. Luinil dodged the knife-edge as she replied back,

"It was you who taught me, Nwalme. Funny don't you think? Do not fret, I shall pay my respects to you as a student once you are dead." She plunged her sword into Nwalme's shoulder as the other elleth gave a shout of pain. She staggered back away from Luinil who advanced on her with her sword dripping red.

"Stay away, I am injured."

"So were a million others before you killed them." Luinil drew Eledhwen high above her head. Nwalme backed away faster only to stop abruptly.

Her eyes widened as surprise and pain made their way into her countenance. The black bade that pierced her heart, dripped with her own blood. Nwalme had been slain.

"And by her own sword, she falls." She sighed as she dropped Eledhwen to the ground.

"My work is complete. I must return." Silme nodded and bowed down in front of Luinil. Isilya followed her actions.

"We thank you for the immense help you have rendered to Edona. How ever are we going to thank you,"

"It was my duty to destroy her, though I half expected her to reform." Luinil closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sometimes the things we dread happen fast." She opened her eyes and turned to look at the rest of them. Aragorn stood there, staring at her, with tears in his eyes. She smiled a little as tears streamed down her face.

"Luinil," he breathed as he walked towards her and enveloped her in one of the warmest hugs.

"Now I know why it pained to see you," she moved away and looked into Aragorn's eyes. Her hands tightly clasping his, "Ada." She smiled as she kissed her father gently.

"It is time we left, Luinil. Though we have lost the pleasure of seeing your childhood, we will be more than happy to accept you back, amidst us as our princess." Luinil smiled and turned to look at Silme and Isilya. Silme, who was about to kiss Legolas, froze at the look the elleth gave her. She slowly removed herself from Legolas' embrace. He looked at her surprised. Silme turned to look at Isilya who lowered her eyes to the floor.

Luinil smiled. "And it is as I feared. Fear not my friends. I hold no aggression against you." She then turned back to Aragorn and caught his hand between hers.

"Ada, I don't know how you will take this, but there was a purpose for which I was born." Aragorn smiled and said,

"I know. You were born for a purpose and it has been fulfilled." Luinil closed her eyes as tears threatened to erupt again.

"Yes it has." Aragorn hugged his daughter once more as she cried unrestrained onto his shoulder. She removed herself from her father's embrace and turned to the opposite direction.

"Ada, there are a few things you don't understand and I hate to be the bearer of this news." Aragorn looked bemused at his daughter.

"I must go." It took a while for the message to sink into his mind. Here, she stood. His one and only daughter and yet she seemed so far away. Her eyes looked mysterious as though she was a race apart, the grace of the Valar themselves… he smiled a little and shook his head.

"Surely, you mean back to Gondor." He asked, his voice thick and constrained. Luinil sighed as she bowed down her head. She raised her read again to meet those eyes, which now gazed at her. Whatever had occurred there was to be lost forever.

"You know what I mean, Ada." Her voice sounded superficially calm, as though she had accepted her fate without question.

"But you cannot. You are our child. Arwen – your mother has not even seen you. After you were born. You should come back at least for he-"

"-Ada, please. I cannot. Naneth will understand. She is after all the granddaughter of Galadriel. She knows that Valinor is not far from her. We shall all meet one day. Until then, I beg of you-"

Aragorn hugged his daughter fiercely drowning the rest of her sentence. "Amin hiraetha, Ada." She completed. Her eyes closed in pain as she tightened her hold on her father. He took a deep breath as though he willed himself not to cry. Not to be weak. He released her from his embrace as she straightened. He placed on of his callused hands onto her cheeks. She leant in onto his hands as tears flowed again.

"Ada-" she began. He smiled as he placed his hands on her lips,

"Amin sinta, Lirimaer." (I know, lovely one.)

She smiled a little as she backed away a little. "I shall travel to the west with you. But I beg of you not to call me to Gondor. I head for the Gray Havens. It is my rightful place and it will be the best thing for me to do."

Aragorn nodded and walked away from her, towards the door, where Nwalme still hung – limp and dead. Footsteps behind him indicated that the others were following him. he seemed to care little where he went. He seemed not to care at all. 

* * *

   So there's the end of it all. But a proper ending is due which shall form the other chapter – the REAL Last chapter. Please read and review.

- Anarya of Lorien        


	19. Twas a Dream

**A/N:** Thanks to the following reviewers –

**Goldfire: **I am so happy and honoured that you think my story is good. And I am so sorry that the story is about to end. But as it is said, every good thing must have an end or else it is not good at all. I reckon you will be happy to know that I am writing a story about Haldir. It is titled "Crystal Dreams" and will be out by Monday. So, even though I can't promise you a sequel now, it might happen in the future and in the mean time, please enjoy "Crystal Dreams" and tell me what you think of that.

**Iloveelves** (so do I! LOL): well, life is not a bed of roses and that was not the last chapter… Hope you enjoyed it! I am writing another story, titled "Crystal Dreams". Be sure to read that!

**Slowness: **Thanks again for reviewing! I am also happy that Nwalme is dead, which means the story will end soon and I can move on to Haldir…

**Disclaimer: **Nope! Don't own anything!

Oh Woe…or joy? This cannot be the last chapter as it turned out to be too long. So, here it is!

- Anarya of Lorien.

**The Prophecy**

* * *

**Chapter 19 ('Twas a dream)**

The clip clop of the hooves rang through the glade as the party rode on silently. Luinil rode with Aragorn who remained silent. Silme turned to look at Legolas who was seated atop Arod, thanks to Shadowfax.

"The lord of the woods remains silent?" Isilya jested from behind. Legolas turned to smile weakly at the elleth. Silme understood why he was so. He was the prince of Mirkwood. The guardian of Ithilien, who couldn't leave his people. And she was the heir of Edona. Though the trouble from the Torment was over, she couldn't leave her country. That meant they would be seeing the last of each other. Vala would soon leave for Valinor and Silme would become queen. It meant that even if there were an alliance with Mirkwood or Ithilien, she wouldn't be the one acting as ambassador. She sighed as she closed her eyes and lowered her head, in an effort to drown the pain.

But at least her fate was not as bad as the one awaiting the king of Gondor and his daughter. Aragorn turned back sensing someone's eye on him. His gaze met those of Silme. He nodded at her as she smiled understandingly.

It surprised her how the most powerful individuals could be made so powerless. She smiled.

"What amuses you, melamin?" she turned to find Legolas stare ahead of them, though his question was for her. She looked behind him. Gimli was absent.

"Where is Gimli?" Legolas now turned to look at her with the slightest traces of a smile.

"The answer to a question is not another query, Silme." Silme smiled at this as she lowered her eyes to hide her face from him. The closer they got to Edona, the heavier her heart became. She opened her eyes wide to stop tears from falling.

"You shall be leaving for-"

"- I know." he interrupted. She turned to look at him. Though his eyes weren't glassy with tears, his face looked sad beyond measure. It made him look more beautiful if possible. She nodded in understanding as she clicked Amrûn to keep pace with the others.

* * *

"I cannot thank you enough, Mithrandir." Vala smiled at the mage as he knelt before her. She rose from her throne and descended down the steps and placed her hands on top of Gandalf's and smiled. A simple notion but that which spoke volumes of the gratefulness she felt inside.

"Now I may sail away to Valinor in peace. Silme has become an able stateswoman. She would make a wonderful queen." The queen turned to her child. Silme bowed down a little. They had just arrived and the queen had welcomed them in. Luinil was seated next to Vala, her blue eyes looking radiant and charming though her heart-hung heavy within her.

"And if lord Aragorn wishes, he might come back again with lady Arwen to honour this court. But I daresay, I shall stop by Minas-Tirith en route to the Gray Havens." She smiled gracefully at the king. Aragorn managed a forced smile as his gaze fell on Luinil. She was smiling sadly at him.

"I must tell you, Aragorn. All that happens, happens for the betterment of the world around us. And if we were to stop their progress, we would be clearly termed selfish." Her eyes twinkled as Aragorn stared at her. He lowered his head slowly though his eyes remained wide open with surprise.

Vala smiled a little as she turned back towards her throne. Silme was standing beside it. Silme smiled a little on greeting her grandmother but even her heart seemed sad. Vala sat back onto the throne. She surveyed the travelers, placing her fingertips joined before her pursed lips.

"I declare! The heroes who have achieved this noble and seemingly impossible task seem gloomy and sad. Surely you have not taken a liking for Nwalme that you find her passing difficult to bear?" amusement rang through her voice.

"They leave tomorrow, my queen." Silme spoke. Legolas who was standing beside Aragorn looked sharply at her. His eyes wide. Vala smiled a little as she said,

"Then it is Edona that you shall miss. Am I wrong?"

"No you are not, my queen. I have found home away from home." Legolas bowed down before the queen.

"And people whom I shall not forget in haste." His gaze lingered on Silme. She lowered her head trying to act as though she had not heard what he had said,

"Certain individuals who have become a part of our existence." Silme looked up sharply to gape at Legolas. He was staring at her. There was despair and sadness in his eyes. Tears involuntarily slipped from her eyes.

"The queen must excuse me." She breathed near her grandmother's ears. Vala turned to look at her granddaughter. She smiled and nodded her head in ascent. Silme was about to leave the court when Vala discreetly pulled her back. Silme looked questioningly into her eyes. The gray depths stared back at her.

"Remember that though Edona needs you, you must have a heart of your own." She left Silme's hand; she stood there for a minute before running back into her chambers. Legolas followed her with his gaze as far as he could. When he turned his gaze back to the hall, he found Vala smiling at him mysteriously.

"Let the weary ones rest." She proclaimed and Legolas was forced to take a seat beside Gimli and Gandalf. Aragorn was seated with Luinil. Both of them laughing. It gave him happiness to see his friend seeming so amused and happy. He kept craning his neck towards the door through which Silme had escaped, hoping to catch sight of her silhouette, lurking somewhere near the entrance, waiting for him, but there was nobody. He sighed and turned his gaze back to the goblet in his hand.

* * *

"And now, you rest your bodies and souls." Vala proclaimed mistily as she bade each of them good night. When she came to Legolas, she caught his arms and looked into his eyes.

"You take something away from here. I know you cannot return it even if you wish to… pray take good care of it." She released him. But Legolas stood rooted to the place.

"I beg your pardon, milady?"

Vala smiled mysteriously as she sighed and replied. " There are things that shall come to light later in your life, Legolas Thrandulion. I only ask you to go to Mirkwood to visit your father, as soon as you reach home. Home away from home is it?" she smiled as she stroked his cheek and moved back. She bowed down to bid a good rest to Gimli, who smiled and replied,

"Aye! Here is another lady whose grace has smitten me." Vala smiled, as though touched. She nodded towards the dwarf. A gesture more eloquent than words.

* * *

"I am going to talk to Luinil. There seems to be such short time left." His voice trailed off to a murmur as Aragorn lowered his head. Legolas patted his friend's shoulder understandingly.

"I understand what you feel my friend. But there is nothing we can do about it." Aragorn nodded and smiled a little as he hugged Legolas and whispered, "Hannon lle."

Legolas smiled and nodded back. "You are most welcome."

Aragorn vanished through one of the doors in the corridor. Legolas stood there for a minute not deciding whether he should go through the door opposite o him or go in search of her. He sighed and proceeded to his room opposite. He had not the least idea where her room was and Vala would be with her no doubt. It would embarrass the both of them. He smiled as he remembered how she had blushed when they had shared their first kiss. His hands groped the smooth handle of the door and the door fell open without a sound.

There, on his bed, she sat, her head resting on her knees as though she had fallen asleep waiting for him. Shock was soon replaced by anxiety. What was he to tell her? Should he wake her up or perhaps shift her to a more comfortable position? His questions were put to rest when she jerked awake from the sound of his footfalls. She turned abruptly to stare at him.

"Silme," someone hugging him tightly cutting his words short. He looked down to see Silme sobbing unrestrained onto his shoulder. A warrior so seasoned, one who ad her emotions under control was now letting it all out. He hugged her back, placing his chin above her head.

"Shh… it is all right." He whispered into her dark hair. She shook her head slightly as she mumbled a muffled response,

"You're to leave tomorrow morn. How is it all right? Will we meet again?" she raised her head to look at him. Her eyes swam in tears as her lips quivered. He swallowed a little to maintain his voice,

"I do not know, melamin." He whispered as he kissed her head. She hugged him back,

" I love you, Legolas." He smiled as he stroked her back soothingly, "so do I. But I think you know that." He teased her. She let out a snort of laughter as she came away from him.

"Then, it was all a dream wasn't it?" she asked turning to walk towards a high rising balcony, which portrayed the stars in their entire splendor. Legolas looked at er back quizzically, she was still dressed in the armour and skirt she wore when she traveled with them, she had not done much after coming here, he walked closer and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Silme,"

"I understand, Legolas. I truly do." She smiled though tears ran down her cheeks. He cupped her face and lifted it gently. With his thumbs he wiped her tears away as he slowly brought her face closer to his, she looked into those deep eyes as she closed her eyes, triggering another stream of tears as their kiss drew ever closer.

When their lips met, it was a kiss filled with passion and sadness, lingering yet ending soon. When they broke apart, Silme smiled a little at Legolas.

"Hannon lle." He smiled as he enveloped her into his embrace. Slowly drawing closer to the bed. Silme, fell gently to the bed as Legolas climbed after her. He sat down beside her and caressing her arm gently, he asked her,

"Now tell me all that you desire to." She smiled and placed her hand over his, this would be a long night.

* * *

The queen stood there, shimmering with a grace from within her, dressed in a pale silver robe. Her hair fell free and the breeze played with those tendrils.

"The weather holds good, today." She stated. Gandalf who stood beside her nodded his head absently. Vala turned to look at the mage.

"Are you sure that Luinil shall travel with you to the Grey Havens? Will she not be going to Gondor at all?" Gandalf sighed and nodded his head again. He turned to look at the queen,

"It is better to let the queen mourn for a while with no trace of Luinil to egg her sadness on than to give her a moment's pleasure before a lifetime of painful memories."

Vala sighed as she moved some of her hair from her face. "Yes, maybe you are right. But it will break her heart."

"She has Aragorn." Vala smiled a little. "And who does Aragorn have?"

Gandalf looked quizzically at the queen. "Doesn't he have us all?" Vala narrowed her eyes at some distant speck that moved, probably a scout from the glade not far form there.

"Yes, but that would never-"

Isilya interrupted her. "My queen-"

"Yes Isilya, I know, everything is ready as it should be. They shall leave Edona, they shall be remembered, but seldom shall they return…"

She turned to gaze at the stables where a figure stood, beside his Arod. Legolas.

* * *

He stroked the horse's mane slowly, his calloused hand extremely gentle.

"We are leaving mellon amin. We shall travel back home." The horse shook his head as though denying what he said, Legolas smiled.

"I just wish I could be like you. Run as fast as I can, to reside here. Mirkwood and Ithilien would definitely be gloomy from now."

"You shouldn't say that." He turned back to see Silme stand there with her hands on the doorway. She smiled at the prince as she walked slowly towards him.

"I offer myself as an escort to the noble company till the borders of Edona."

"Silme." He surveyed her. She was dressed in her usual warrior attire, as always.

"Mani naa ta, melamin?" (What is it, my love?)

He shook his head as he completely turned to face her. "Silme, it would pain us both." Her smile waned a little.

"And I understand that."

"I wish you wouldn't do that." She turned up to look sharply at him. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Oh. I see." She breathed. He wouldn't have heard it had he not been an elf. He took a step towards her.

"Silme, I-"

"-understand what you seem to convey just perfectly. You seek not to see me so that you could aid your mission in forgetting all that happened here as a silly encounter."

"Nwalme was not a silly encounter. Neither were you."

"I beg your pardon. But my queen has ordered me to escort you. I cannot forego her direct orders, and it pains me to know that it shall be an inconvenience to you." She whipped around and was about to leave when she felt someone restraining her back. She half turned to see Legolas holding on to her hand. He was smiling slightly.

"And to say that you are true in your accusation, would be the greatest lie in the world." Silme felt the corner of her mouth twitch. She smiled a little and turned to Legolas.

"I shall miss you dearly."

"You said the same words a million times last night." She wreathed her arms around his neck loosely as she drew him near.

"Do not forget me Legolas. As I shall find it impossible to bear." Her eyes turned glassy once more. His smile marred a bit.

"And didn't we discuss tears as well?" she turned up to meet his eyes, her smile returned as she nodded her head slowly. She then closed her eyes as she drew close, hugging him.

"Hannon lle, Legolas." (Thank you, Legolas.)

He smiled as he placed a gentle and chaste kiss onto her lips.

* * *

"Here we leave you. From here, we pray to the Valar that you reach your respective destinations with safety."

Aragorn nodded as he smiled at Isilya and Silme. Silme smiled back. "I shall miss you my lord. I hope we meet again soon." Aragorn's smile grew wider as he nodded his head for that as well.

"It shall be an honour to welcome you into the halls of Minas Tirith." Silme smiled and turned to Gimli.

"And am I welcome to the halls of the dwarf lord as well?"

"Aye! What a question is that? You were never unwelcome to be welcomed. I thought you knew that lass!"

Silme laughed as she shook hands with him and then came to Luinil and Mithrandir. Gandalf embraced her like a young elfling as she clung on to him.

"You shall be missed all through Arda, Mithrandir. Must you leave?"

Gandalf smiled as he stroked her head. "Yes Silme. You of all people must understand that."

She smiled and nodded her head. Luinil smiled as Silme bowed down before her.

"I am honoured to know that I served you."

"As it does honour me to have you as my friend, Silme." Both of them hugged each other and with a kiss to Silme's brow, they drew apart. She then turned to the last person, who stood there,

"Prince Legolas."

"Princess Silme." She smiled as he jested to match her wits.

"We shall see each other soon. I pray for your safe return." She gently caressed his face. He caught her hand in his and kissed her palm as he let her hand go. She dropped her hand and backed away. Her eyes a bit sadder than before.

"I feel selfish in desiring to be with you forever, mellen amin, but it cannot be helped."

She smiled as Isilya came forward to say her farewell as well. Soon they would leave. Legolas mounted on top of his horse and turned back. Silme stood there with a smile on her face, but her eyes looked sad and desperate. His smile faltered a little as he saw this. Silme was quick to note this and waved her hand cheerily. Legolas smiled sadly and turned to face Aragorn and Luinil slowly trot away from him… he sighed and turned back to look at her one last time. But all he could see was the empty glade. She had left.

* * *

Sooooo…… what do you think? Why don't we just let Legolas and Silme mind their own business in their respective kingdoms or well… you tell me.

- Anarya of Lorien


	20. Or was it?

**A/N:** Thanks to the following reviewers –

Since this is the last chapter, I take this space to thank all my reviewers who took the pains to read and review my story. I am touched. Please be sure that more stories shall continue. "Crystal dreams" is also up for your viewing.

- Anarya of Lorien

**Disclaimer: **Oh all right! I don't own anything!!!

DEFENITELY THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! 

**The Prophecy**

* * *

**Chapter 20 (Or was it?)**

He rode on, deeper into the thick woods. His memories filled with happy and sad ones. He closed his eyes as he visualized Aragorn taking leave of Luinil with Mithrandir near the deck of grey ships. He had manfully sent his daughter rightfully where she belonged. But then, was she his daughter or one born through him to fulfill her purpose? He smiled a little as he thought of how Arwen had taken to the message. She had remained silent and had smiled when Aragorn finished the tale. She would move on. But him, he had stood there, by the shores, gazing at the ship that grew smaller and smaller in size, he had stood there watching Luinil, his daughter sail away to Valinor. Even Legolas felt no desire to see the sea. His heart was somewhere else…

Her brown eyes haunted him wherever he turned. Her voice etched deep, her touch burning his memory. His Silme. He sighed and nudged Arod gently. The horse quickened his pace.

* * *

Far away, he could see home. Yet he felt less happy now than when he had left it. The stable boy stared openly at the prince's sudden arrival. But nonetheless, he took Arod's reins and bowed down before his prince when Legolas ordered him to take him to his usual stable. He shouldered his bow and slowly walked towards the palace,

Suddenly he heard bells, _Amrûn…_

He turned abruptly to spot the winged stallion only to see nothing. His shoulders sagged as he turned back onto his way to his father's halls. He was back.

The wooden doors opened and he walked slowly inside. Thranduil was busy in the middle of a heated conversation with his minister.

"But she will-" his attention diverted towards the new arrival. His eyes widened momentarily as he saw his son enter, tired and travel worn.

"Legolas!" the king whispered. His son smiled as he bowed down in front of his father. The king smiled warmly as he said,

"Arise my son, approach me for I greatly desire to see you." Legolas stood up and walked towards his father. Thranduil gently lifted his son's face and kissed his brow.

"Welcome home, my son." Legolas smiled a little. It would be sad beyond measure to spend time without seeing her. But still, his father loved him… he smiled a little more.

"I am glad to be back, father." He said as he kissed his father's hand as a mark of respect. But his heart ached as he said that. Thranduil smiled oblivious to this…

* * *

"And this feast I organize to commemorate the return of my son from Ithilien and beyond and-" he turned to look at Legolas uncertainly. His son smiled a little. Thranduil smiled back as though his doubt had been cleared and continued,"-to announce that he shall soon be wedding a princess of high repute."

Legolas who was about to drink from his goblet, coughed terribly, but the claps and smiles around him went on undiminished.

"Father?" he turned to his father questioningly. Thranduil smiled at his son. "This is so different from the other suitors you saw. In the beginning I completely disagreed to the proposal, but her family lineage is incredible. They have known us for centuries! Her charm works through all. She would make a wonderful bride, my son." He whispered to his distraught son.

Legolas lowered his eyes. His heart was numb with pain. In his mind he saw Silme smile at him as she sat atop Amrûn, riding equal to his stride. Her laughter, the sound of tinkling bells, her eyes – those deep pools which could never hide any emotion in their depths, be it sorrow or joy or desire." He closed his eyes as he felt his throat run dry; he turned to the king,

"If you will excuse me, father. I feel tired-"

"I understand, my son. You may leave. But I shall ask you one little favor. She waits for you in the gardens close to your room. Will you go and talk to her? She seemed too shy to face you at the dinner. So I excused her. Will you see her before you sleep? I shall tell you of the arrangements for the wedding that I shall discuss hereof tomorrow." He smiled as Legolas nodded a little. He couldn't trust himself to speak.

* * *

He walked slowly towards the door that led him away from the lights of his father's grand hall, away from the dreadful marriage that his father had arranged for him. It had been just two days since his return and already his future was decided. He pushed the doors open and quickened his pace. Soon he was running fast towards his room. He threw down the mithril circlet from his head as he kicked his door open. The cool breeze from the open did little to pacify his turmoil. He sighed a little as he knelt onto the carpeted floor and closed his eyes to darkness. His ragged breathing became a little steady, so did his rationality.

This new arrangement that his father had so openly declared for the whole woods to hear, who was she? Mayhap she was a spoilt child of a high elven lord of such rich lineage that she could dazzle even the high lords of Valinor. But he cared not who she was, he would tell her, that his heart was with another elleth, an elleth who though knew little about the gentle manners of the court, had managed to capture his heart. One whose heart he managed to claim in return of his. He sighed and opened the door through which he walked into the dim light of the moon. There was a maiden seated near the fountain. Her face hidden from him. The water flowing from a seashell in the hands of the marble nymph was the only sound that reached his ears. She was playing with the surface of the water, her hands played with the pebbles that lay in the bottom of the fountain.

"My lady," he stopped. "Yes?" she questioned. Her voice was muffled as though she spoke through a veil,

"I was told that-"

"You were to wed me. Isn't that right my lord?"

He gulped. She laughed a little. There was silence for a while. Then, "I hear that you were in love with an elleth once." He glared at her. She was turning out more frank and brash by the minute.

"I find it my duty to correct you. I didn't love her. I do love her." her laughter cut through the night air.

"Oh, is that so? Then you have open heartedly agreed to wed me with her dwelling in you heart? Is that not betrayal for the both of us?" Legolas moved a pace towards her. His anger was close to the surface.

"And for that reason, I ask you to go back from whence you came, and let me be."

"And what will you do?" she chimed sweetly that annoyed him ever the more. He spat through clenched teeth,

"That is none of your business, my lady." She stiffened a little. He hastened to apologize, "My lady-"

"No. I agree. But will your father not get wild if he knows what you propose to me now?"

"Not if it is you who is proposing it. But if you still deny my plea, then I shall have to tell my father openly that I cannot marry you."

"I disagree." She stated simply. "I have traveled from a far off place and I cannot return thus. Mayhap you can imagine me to be her when you shall love me at night." His eyes widened at her suggestion.

"My lady I wish you would understand that what I felt for her is not lust but love which I deem you shall not understand. So, before I do something that I shall deeply regret, let us part." He wheeled around and was about to walk away from the place and the arrogant elleth when a hand caught his. He turned back to stare at the veiled elleth stand before him laughing softly.

"Does my misery cause you mirth, maiden?" he growled. She shook her head as she drew closer.

"No," she whispered when she was an inch away from his face. His eyes narrowed as he felt her breath on his lips, "I laugh because you are too good to be mine, Legolas." She drew away her veil and before him stood Silme, clad in a fine grey robe heavily embroidered with silver. Her face scanned his for minutes as he stood gazing at her.

"Silme?" he breathed finally finding his voice.

She smiled as she kissed him gently and replied, "In the flesh. So, do I cause you misery, melamin?"

Legolas felt his eyes water despite himself. "Yes." He whispered as he enfolded his arms around her. He cried softly into her dark tresses. She hugged him back as her own tears flowed to fall onto his shoulder.

"I am with you, Legolas. All the time… I will always be with you. Amin mela lle."

He smiled and a laugh escaped his lips as he kissed her deeply. Her breath caught in her lungs as she hung onto him kissing him back with all the love she felt for him. The fountain gave out its sweet music as Legolas and Silme remained locked in a kiss that seemed to last for eternity but it ended soon, too soon.

Silme broke the kiss as she gazed smiling at his shining face, desire etched in each line and stroke.

"Patience, my love. You have an eternity to spend with me." He smiled as he kissed her again. "And that is never enough." She smiled as she kissed him back.

* * *

Thranduil looked at the two figures standing there. He smiled despite himself. He had followed his son the moment he had left the halls. Now he stood gazing at his son and his love locked in an eternal embrace.

"You are happy, now?" a voice sounded from behind. Thranduil smiled as he replied without turning back,

"You spy too much, my queen." Vala stepped out into the moonlight as she stood beside the kind of Mirkwood.

"And your eyes are always keen." She turned to look at Legolas and Silme sit beside the fountain looking deeply at each other, the love for each other seemed to shine form their eyes even for the other two to see.

"Are you satisfied, my lord?" Thranduil sighed as he clutched the railing tighter.

"Silme would have been my daughter had Sulé and I-" Vala placed an understanding hand over his shoulder.

"I know how you feel, Thranduil. But Sulé decided her fate long ago. If it was to be with a mortal who was to die the moment Silme was born, then there is nothing we can do to change it." She turned to look at the sky.

"Silme was the only reason she didn't fade. But she was never the same, ever again."

"Neither was I." He stated simply as he turned to go inside. Vala smiled a little as she stated,

"I will be leaving for the Gray Havens tomorrow morn, and is this how you shall bid me farewell?" Thranduil turned to look at the queen. He smiled as he nodded his head. Before he stepped into the shadows, he turned once more.

"My lady," Vala turned to face him with her eyebrows raised. "Yes?"

"Both of them needn't know all of this." Vala's expression softened a little as she smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes."

* * *

"It has been seven years since I have claimed you and still you cannot win me in battle." He mocked her as she struck him again only to be blocked by his sword. "Oh you are ruthless." He laughed as he defended another blow and with one fluid motion disarmed his opponent.

"Lle lava?" he asked as he held her pinned to him. She glared at him. "I did that seven years ago." She stated simply. He loosened his hold on her as he laughed and hugged her tightly. (Lle lava? – do you yield?)

"Aye, you did! And nobody questions your rule on me." Silme smiled a little as she hugged him back. She suddenly jerked and drew away from him. Her face was joyous as she touched her stomach.

"Your son is as impish as you are. You know that?" she said as she ran her hand over her womb where his child lay. Legolas smiled as he placed his hand over hers.

"He is your son as well. It would be surprising if he wasn't." she laughed as she hugged him loosely and kissed his nose gently like she had done the first time they had kissed.

"I am glad, Legolas." She stated simply but her eyes and tone conveyed so much gratitude that he smiled and kissed her once more.

"And I know. Now let us hurry or my father shall murder me for having you out in such a state. We were disobeying laws when we came out you know!"

"Yes, and it was your idea." Legolas turned to stare at Thranduil who glared at his son. "Ada! I am sorry! I didn't see you there." Thranduil's glare softened a little as he saw Silme stifling her giggles. "Oh Ada!" she hugged him as she laughed at the funny expression her husband carried. He smiled as he stroked her hair gently.

"My daughter has saved you today but you shall not be this lucky the next time, my son. Now in you march!"

Legolas pouted at the two and walked sullenly back into the halls. Silme loosened herself from Thranduil to hug him from behind and soothe his hurt ego. Thranduil smiled as he sighed. It was just like he had wanted to be. Happy and content.

* * *

"I am a warrior, I don't quake with pain, you fool!" she cried as she clutched to his hand as though for life. Legolas laughed a little but his laughter stopped abruptly as another cry from her mouth erupted. The healer smiled as she straightened a little.

"The child shall be out any moment now. But it shall hurt."

"Oh wondrous news!" she mocked as she clutched his hand even tighter. "AAH! I am never going through this again! Not as long as Varda's sickle remains!" the cool breeze caused a tiny flicker of the lamp on the table by the bed.

"Then mayhap by day light?" Legolas smiled as he suggested this to his wife. Silme scowled at her husband as she caught one of his ears and twisted them playfully. "Ow! All right! I understand." He laughed as Silme scowled at him even more. But her scowl turned into a moan as another painful contraction hit her. Legolas felt himself tense up as she almost broke his hand.

"He comes." She breathed as she gave one more powerful push and a matching shriek that almost tore his ears out. The next moment, a feeble cry announced the arrival of the babe onto the plains of the world. The healer and her accomplice cleaned the baby and placed him towards Silme who accepted the bundle with gratitude.

"We have a son." She smiled at her husband who looked at the child with astonishment and surprise. His very own. His son. His heart swelled with pride as he felt the tiny hand, whose softness was unmarred.

"Hannon lle, Silme. I have no ways to repay you for this gift."

"But this is no gift from me. It is a gift from those above us. Don't thank me, my lord." She smiled at him. Happiness filled her, as she had never known. Now she knew how her mother felt and she was glad. She shushed the child to calm as she gazed into his deep blue depths. Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears as she kissed his baldhead, his black hair felt soft underneath her lips. She then turned to Legolas who sat beside a disheveled Silme.

"You look exactly like the day after our wedding night." He suggested none too innocently. Silme glared at him though her mouth twitched a little.

"Oh, you're an imp in the body of an elf." She sighed as she felt her body tire. Legolas must have noticed this. He stood up as in order to receive his son. Silme looked at her son one more time. She then turned to Legolas.

"Our son, he needs a name. Name him, Legolas." She handed her infant gently into his hands. He took his son up with his trembling hands. The blue eyes looked up at another identical pair. His son. He smiled at the thought. The babe smiled with him.

"What shall we call you? Hmm." He mused a while. He then turned to look at the sky. The moon shone brightly.

"You shall be known as Ithilion, the child of the moon. Now sleep." The babe looked deep into his face as though entranced when Legolas began to hum a soft tune. His voice sounded like honey and soon the child was asleep.

He kissed his son's forehead and gently lowered him towards Silme only to find her sleeping. He smiled as he kissed his wife and settled in a chair next to her bed and sat there watching his son sleep. 

* * *

And thus we come to be the end of this prophecy. Aragorn and Arwen had a son after Luinil though she never vanished from their hearts. At times of trouble, the couple looked up to the sky to see the star of Luinil shine brightly offering them comfort and guidance. Gimli remained, as he was, a robust and hearty dwarf who made it now and then to Ithilien where his elven friend lived with his wife and son, and then to Minas Tirith to greet the king of Gondor. Time went slowly yet surely and the meaning and the deeds of the prophecy were lost to time…

Will they ever be unveiled again as this world changes with no rest?

No answer approaches…

**THE END**

* * *

I thank each and every single soul who had read this story. The inspiration stemmed from the encouragement and I pray that you render the same support for my future endeavors. It was nice writing this story and I do feel a little sad coming to think that it is to end… but so does all happiness. See you on the other side of the seas.

- Anarya of Lorien.


End file.
